


The Kings

by DJLStorme



Series: Diverged Worlds [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Eventual Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, F/M, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Snotlout Jorgenson are Cousins, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLStorme/pseuds/DJLStorme
Summary: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock IIIThat's my name.I am a viking, son of the cheif and the hope and heir to Berk. Well the only heir.You see, I am not like the other vikings, I am a normal person, well as normal as I could be among the vikings who fights with dragons on regular basis while I look like me. Also you see I can't really fight dragons, not that I want too. I am happy the way I am. And I might also get the girl of my dream as I am, relationship with my father is so and so. And I also have a friend.Well it would be good if said friend would stop calling me a king and is that a Night Fury! What's it doing here?!Oii tell me what to do!??*Will be a side story to Their Lives. And connect to it later on somewhere.*
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Tuffnut, Astrid Hofferson & Original Female Character(s), Astrid Hofferson & Ruffnut Thorston, Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson & Toothless, Barf and Belch & Meatlug & Stormfly & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Gobber the Belch & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Fishlegs Ingerman, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Tuffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut Thorston & Tuffnut Thorston, Stoick the Vast & Toothless, Stormfly & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)
Series: Diverged Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment.
> 
> Let's see where it goes.

* * *

  
**(Barbaric Archipelago**

**Isle of Berk/Village Berk)**

* * *

In the ocean from the outside view covered by the fog, an island that looked like spikes of rocks that have been jutted out of the ocean was the isle of Berk, with a brand new buildings showing to the world was the village of Berk. Berk is a harsh place. The food of this place was tough and tastless and the people, many _many_ times more so. For this is the village of vikings, and being a viking is defined by being a warrior. The Viking warriors are large and muscular men and woman, whose battle prowess is unmatched by the others bar their own.

' _I can speak of a few who can give them a run for their money_.'

'Stop that!' A nasally voice shot at the one who said the previous sentence. As sound of metal clashing came in the dark. A young man in his late teens strikes the hammer on a lump of iron that looked like a sword, straightening the bend that appeared on it as he wiped his brows. He was quite tall with unruly brown hair and emerald eyes and lean muscle build. With some kind of white bracelet on his right hand.

So where was I? Yes, Berk and Vikings. While there are several tribes, the tribe that I live in is called Hairy Hooligan tribe.

' _What were your ancestors thinking when they decided to call themselves that?_ ' 

'Shut up!' The nasally voice shot back at the voice again as the emerald eyes glared at the bracelets. 'So my name is Hiccup, great name I know!' The man thought as he strikes the sword again after putting it in the forge, letting it heat up.

_'Atleast you didn't have snot, spit, nut, legs or any other things as a part of your name_.' The voice rang up as the boy named Hiccup made a face at the thought of his name being anything else. "You are right about that." Hiccup spoke out loud as he picked up the sword again.

' _Of course I am, my king._ ' Hiccup made a face again as he began to hammer the sword again. 'Will you stop calling me that?!' 

' _But you are the king!_ ' The voice spoke up again.

'And how am I that?' Hiccup thought back as he hammered down the sword while putting it back in the forge. 'I don't think I can lead these people properly when my father hand me down the title of the chief, _if_ he hand me down the title of the chief.' Hiccup took a seat as he looked at the sword and turn to look back at the bracelet he was wearing.

' _Oh he will hand it to you_.' The voice said with a snort as Hiccup looked at the sword. ' _For many reason, first being you don't have any siblings_.' 'Well there is Snotlout and Liv too.' ' _As I was saying you don't have any blood siblings.'_ The voice paused for a moment. _'And the second reason is Snotlout, because he is Snotlout and even the twins don't want him to be the chief and let me tell you the Thorston twins might be crazy and a little loose in the head_.'

'A little try a lot!'

' _But they are not fools, my king. And lastly for Liv, she is way too young right now._ '

'You are probably right!' Hiccup thought as he grimaced at the thought of Snotlout being the chief. 'We will be at war with every tribe in archipelago by the dawn of next day, if he was made the chief. And Liv is just a child.' Hiccup picked up the sword with the tong. 'What about Astrid?' Hiccup thought again as he submerged the sword in a barrel of oil to quench. 'She is brave, strong and she is level minded sometimes.' He pulled the sword out, looking it over once and then moved towards the grind stone to sharpen it.

' _She could be a good candidate_.' Hiccup smiled at that, hearing the voice compliment his choice. ' _Marry her then_.' The words were so sudden that he almost put his hand on the running grindstone which could nearly took his arm off as he choked on air. 'Whatt?!'

' _What?'_ The voice shot back at the apprentice blacksmith. ' _You want her to be in the position of the chief than you've got marry her_.' He told the young man who was stumbling around the forge. 'What do you mean?' Hiccup heard the voice sigh before the voice spoke up again.

' _I've learned about the history of your village because of you._ ' Hiccup nodded his head at that. ' _And every single one of them had some sort of relation with the Haddock line, even that one person who was not a Haddock, married the daughter of then chief and naming himself an Haddock, so if you want her to be the chief marry her._ ' The voice said in indifference. ' _Or let Snotlout marry her._ ' At this the expression of the young Haddock turned to that of snarl. 'She will not marry that troll-faced, fool hardy bastard!' 

' _Wow!_ ' The voice started with mock enthusiasm. ' _Possessive much, my king_.' The snarl of Hiccup turned in an embarrassed look as he tried to deny any claims. ' _And I don't see any problems here, after all you do hold feelings for her_.' The voice said as Hiccup's face went red. ' _And she does for you too!_ '

'Now that's yakshit right there, not yakshit, that's dragon shit.' He began to grind the sword again.

' _I am a dragon!_ ' The voice said again. 'I don't see you shitting at places.' Hiccup shot back.

' _Why don't you ask her?_ ' The voice said again.

'And what good what it would do except for me recieving an axe to the face or kick to the groin or both.' Hiccup said in a sarcastic manner. 'It would also ruin our friendship.'

' _You don't know that!_ ' The voice said.

'Oh I do know that!' Hiccup said as he looked.

' _No, you don't!_ '

'Yes, I do!'

' _Why don't you ask her, my king?_ ' Before Hiccup could shot back another retort he continued with his words. ' _Why not ask her now?_ ' The last comment got him confused.

'Now?' 

"You okay, Hiccup?" A calm voice spoke up from behind him on the forge window making him jump up in surprise.

"Astrid!" Hiccup turned to look back at the window of the forge where a blonde haired girl with blue eyes was standing using the window for support as Hiccup dropped the hammer he was holding to on the table. "Hi Astrid, Astrid, hey Astrid." He posed on the table awkwardly while screaming in his head. 'What is she doing here right now?' But got no answer in return. 'Hello?' He called out in his head once. 'Bahamut, where the hell are you!?'

Meanwhile the girl in front him, Astrid, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, an amused smile playing on her lips as she saw the lanky guy in front of her stumble on his own words and truthfully she is quite pleased that she has this effect on him.

"So what can I do for you today M'lady?" Hiccup asks with the name that she actually likes instead of all the other she got from the guys and sometime girls around the village and sometimes those who came here to visit.

"Well you can start by telling me where were you lost too?" She begins as Hiccup begins to fidget in his place. "But knowing that you won't be doing that, why not help me with this." She pulled her axe and handed it to him whose eyes went wide after looking at the condition the axe was in.

"Wow!" He said in shock as he looked at the axe that was probably way beyond saving. "What did you do to the it!?" He asks as he looked at the blade which was not only brittle and had crack all over it, but was also clipped from various places. "Are you using it to hack stones now instead of trees?!" He asks sarcastically. "If you are then I pity the rocks."

"Not rocks but something, much denser than the rocks that are on Berk." Astrid grumbled as she decided to perch herself on the window, as Hiccup raised his brow.

"Snotlout?" He guessed.

"And Gustav!" As Hiccup snorted.

"Snot's mini me!" Hiccup exclaimed as he put the axe on the table. "I knew their heads were hard but not enough to actually do that to your axe." He said while pointing in the direction of said axe.

"Well it wasn't them that did it." Astrid said. "They.....well mostly Snotlout said few things he shouldn't , Gustav agreed and I decided that they must face my axe for that remark lucky for him I missed." She completed omitting a few things, Hiccup noted.

"So what did they say?" He asks the girl who looked away for a moment.

"Nothing much, just few things they shouldn't have." Astrid said but before Hiccup could ask again. "So can you repair my axe?" Hiccup on the other hand looked surprised at that.

"Did you just deflect my question?" He asks.

"Yes, well I learned from the best." She retorted while pointing at him.

"Wow, the great Astrid Hofferson learnt how to deflect questions from me." 

"Don't get sassy with me, Haddock." She mock glared at him before a smile appeared on her face. "Now, seriously can you repair it before the next raid?" She asks again as she jumped inside the forge as she pointed at the axe. 

"Truthfully speaking." Hiccup picked up the axe and examined the blade closely. "I can't repair it per say, as the blade is going to break after a few more hits either from my hammer or from a dragons hide or from the idocy of Snotlout and his entourage." He then turned his attention to the handle of the axe. "Well the handle isn't damaged much but it would still need to be worked on." He turned back to Astrid who was looking at him expectantly. "In my humble opinion, it would be better if you go for a new axe." Astrid grimaced at that.

"I can't afford a new axe right now, Hiccup." She told him quietly. "And I don't want to part with the axe, it's all I had left with me of those times." Hiccup looked at her in understanding before he took a deep breath. 

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Hiccup told her as a bright smile appeared on her face. "But the blade has to go, it is beyond repairing."

"Okay then, how much!" She asks as she looked around the forge and then back at him.

"Its on the house." Hiccup told her as she looked at him.

"But!"

"No buts!" Hiccup said as he looked at her. "Ignoring the fact that you are Berk's best warrior." 

"Don't you forget it!"

"And the fact that it was my cousin who was responsible for condition of your blade."

"Did you seriously bring that fool in _our_ conversation?!"

"Its also my duty as a blacksmith to look after the weapons for our warriors and as I stated before, we can't have the best shield maiden we have without a weapon, when a raid is due anytime now."

"Thank you Hiccup!" She quickly and gently took the blacksmith apprentice in a hug , but before he could actually enjoy the hug, she pulled back as she begin to thank him. "You don't know how much means to me!"

"I know, Astr...." He began but stopped when she quickly held his face close and began to examine him.

"When did you sleep, last time?" She asks as she looked at the bags under his eyes which would not be visible from the outside of the forge or if you weren't standing as close to him as she is. Her expression going from elated to worry

"I...I wha....." Hiccup stumbled over his words not sure what to speak as he looked her in the eyes.

"Tell me now, Haddock!" She said while looking him over. "When. did. you sleep?" She heard him mumble something as her eyes narrowed. "What was that?" She growled threateningly as Hiccup took a gulp of his saliva and withering under her glare.

"Ahm. M..I....l....t.....tw....two."

"Hiccup?" Astrid gave a sweet threatening smile as she looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes?" He asks

"Speak clearly!"

"Two days before the last raid." He said.

"Two days before the last raid?" She mumbled quietly before her eyes became hard as she glared at him. "Two days before the last raid, Hiccup?!!" She began pacing around the forge. "I can't believe you!"

"Its not that hard to believe?" He drawled.

"Not that.....Hiccup!" Astrid shot at him. "The last raid was around two weeks ago."

"Well actually it was one week and 5 days, but if you are rounding it off...."

"Don't give me that right now!" She shot at him as Hiccup took a deep breath.

"Look, Astrid." He began as he held her down. "You have nothing to worry about, I am not going to fall over right now or anywhere for the next few hours or even days, so you have nothing to worry, I will work on your axe properly, my lack of sleep will not hinder my work ethics."

"Its not the axe I am worried about, Hiccup." Astrid replied in a quite voice which surprised Hiccup for a moment. "Its you that I am worried about." She said to him genuinely. "You've been doing more work recently in the forge and what's with your duties as the heir...." as she spoke the last part Hiccup groaned.

"Don't remind me of that." He said with a groan as Astrid took hold of his hands as she giggled at his expression

"Okay then, Mr. Future Chief." Astrid said with a mock voice as a smile broke out on Hiccup's face at her words.

"I am serious, that thing is a headache." He rubbed his head as he looked at her. "Between you and me, I sometimes think of handing that position to Snotlout and run away."

"Don't you dare do that." Astrid growled out at the thought of him running away.

"Woah, I know the prospect of Snotlout is bad..."

"Not the Snotlout part." She paused for a moment before she began thinking it over. "Okay, the Snotlout one too, but I am talking about the one where you want to run away." She completed. "Don't do that!" Hiccup gave a smile at that.

"You don't have to worry about it." He assured as her as he looked her in the eyes. "I've got some pretty good reason to stay here."

"Really like what?"

"Well first and foremost to make sure Snotlout doesn't end up as a chief and leads all of us to our destruction." 

"Now that's a pretty good reason." 

"It is isn't it." He paused as they got closer. "But it isn't the biggest."

"Really?" She asks with a raised brow as. "I can't imagine the biggest reason you would've than the future of your entire tribe."

"Well, the tribe does comes close but it's not as big as those reasons."

"I wonder what those reason could be."

"Are you guys going to get married?" The moment was broken when an innocent childish voice spoke up as few audible groans were heard around the forge. Hiccup and Astrid quickly jumped away from each other as they dropped their intertwined hands trying act calm or anything near calm, which was blown because of the redness that was on their face, atleast they had the excuse of being in the forge.

"Why would you do that?!" Another childish voice spoke up as both of them turned to look in the direction of the window where a girl around the age of six or seven with dark brown hair a bit spiky and unruly at the ends admonishing another girl of the same age with blue eyes and blonde hair who was looking embarrassed. Behind her stood a big husky youth, in his late teens, with blonde hair and a two similar scrawny looking twins, one male and one female, all looking a bit sheepish, Hiccup quickly turned to look at the other side where another blonde man with a hook for a hand and a peg for a leg. "They were finally going to do it."

"What were they going to do?" The blonde haired child asked the other child. 

"The things older people do when they close the door." The brown haired child replied as a horrified look crossed the faces of Astrid and Hiccup while snorts were heard around the forge. "Where they smash their faces together." Tge faces of the two went redder than the flames in the forge. "And something called booties?" Now this made them mortified at hearing the words from the mouth of a six year old child.The blonde haired teens and the man with two missing limbs begins to guffaw. The brown haired child on the other hand looked towards Hiccup in confusion. "What's a booties, Hiccup?" She asks in genuine curiosity.

"Liv Joggerson!" He called out as the the brown haired child, now named Liv looked at the older teen. "Where did you learn that word?!" He was almost horrified of the life that kid might be living.

"Oh, I heard it from Snotlout and group of idiots one day." Liv said to him. "As much of an idiot he and his buddies are, he also have some weird and creative words." She told him proudly as Astrids hands tightened into a fist and Hiccups began to grumble. "So what does it mean?"

"It means that me and your parents are going to have word with your older brother!" Hiccup growled out as she looks at him with a frown on her face.

"Again?" She asks as Hiccup nodded his head determinedly. "Can I stay with you and uncle Stoick then." At that Hiccup raised a brow, there are very few times he ever heard his younger cousin ask that. "Why?" "Well, whenever you, uncle Stoick or mom or dad have a talk with him, he starts to act weird." At this Hiccup narrowed his eyes at that. "So weird that sometimes Mom and dad have to throw him out of the house, and I don't want to be around when they have a fight." Hiccup sighed as he looked at the little girl, not asking for more with so many people around.

"Alright." He said as a smile broke on the little girls face. "But first we need to ask your father, okay?" She nodded her head at that.

"Why not take a break?" Astrid asks as Hiccup and Liv turned to look at her. "Me and Astra are going there for lunch, and so are the twins and Fishlegs, why not have a meal with us?" Before he could speak up an argument the blonde man with interchangeable hands spoke up.

"Ye do that, lad!" Gobber the Belch, teacher of Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third in everything and nothing, his mentality of learning on the job made Hiccup belive that Gobber was not only the best, but also the worst teacher that came by, but he was much better than the rest of the Berk, maybe except his father and Astrid. "I know ye haven't ate since yesterday morn'n." Astrid eyes turned narrowed as Hiccup nervously glanced around the forge. "An ye probably wouldn't if nobody brought you it, so why don't ye take the break lad, ye more than deserve it." He patted the young adult with the flat side of his hook.

"Okay." Hiccup said with a sigh as he began to remove his work clothes. "Why don't you head there, I will come after changing and cleaning up a bit?" He offered as Astrid moved out and pulled the blonde child, now identified as Astra and motioned for Liv to follow her with her other hand which she happily took it. She turned to other teens who looked at her.

"You guys, go ahead!" The big boned boy of the group, Fishlegs, spoke up as he turned to look at the group. "There are few things I need to ask him, so I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I'll stay too." Tuffnut Thorsten, the male of the Thorsten twin spoke up. "Too make sure that they both safely reach the hall."

"We should definitely be worried then." Hiccup drawled out as he picked up his tunic and fur coat and went to his workshop in the forge, as both Astrid and Fishlegs smiled at that comment as Ruffnut began laughing as Tuffnut scowled.

"Hey!"

"Alright, this idiot can stay here." Ruffnut said as she stopped laughing. "Meanwhile the two of us will take the kids with us." She begin walking away with Astrid and the two kids with her. "See ya guys there!"

There was silence in the forge as they watched the females leave them by the forge as Hiccup came out in his trademark green tunic and fur coat as Tuffnut decided to speak up.

"So..." Tuffnut began as Hiccup turned to look at him. "When are you going to tell her?" He motioned towards the path where Astrid, Ruffnut and the kids disappeared too.

"Wha.....wha....tell what?!" Hiccup yelled in surprise.

"You don have ta act so scared, Hiccup." Gobber spoke up from where he was standing, moving to look over the axe. "The lass ain't here ta listen ta us." Hiccup looked at the man in shock. "And ye haven't answered the question. When are ya gonna tell 'er?"

"He is right you know?" This time Fishlegs began as he looked straight at Hiccup. "Everyone on and few off the Berk knows that you have feelings for her." Hiccup groaned at that. "And almost everyone knows that Astrid likes you too." At the comment Hiccup groaned, Gobber moved out of the forge as someone came to greet him.

"Not you too!" Hiccup groaned out as he put a hand over his face.

' _He is not wrong._ ' The voice from before rang in his head.

'And where the hell were you, Bahamut?!' Hiccup shot back.

' _Gagging at the lame flirt session you guys had going_.' The voice said in an amused tone.

"We weren't flirting!!" His sudden exclamation made the three present around him jump up in surprise.

"Never said anything about flirting." Tuffnut said, making Hiccup turned to look at him. "But if what we heard wasn't flirting, then Snotlout is the smartest among us, and let me tell ya something, he isn't." 

' _I spoke out loud again, didn't I?_ ' Hiccup asks Bahumut who just gave a short snort in return. 

' _Was there any other doubt_.' Was the short response.

"We are serious, Hiccup." Fishlegs said again.

"He is right." Tuffnut said. "Snotlout have been getting out hand recently, what with his friends and what not, and he is right now not the most sociable person and his advances on the females of the village is getting weird and weird along with his new friends." He made air quotes when he said that. "Even Gustav find the atmosphere around them too weird to be around." At that Hiccup narrowed his eyes again, before something rang through his mind.

"What do you mean by females of the tribe?" Hiccup asks.

"Well." Fishlegs began. "Recently, Snotlout and some of his friends were seen making pass at several females of the tribe, including those who have been claimed and promised." He then began to grumble. "While he himself only tries to flirt in limitations, it's his friends that are causing troubles."

"And not the Thorsten kind of trouble." Tuffnut interjected.

"And the main problem is that he doesn't do anything to stop them, instead just stand there doing nothing." Fishlegs said to him as Hiccup rubbed his face.

"What is he trying to prove right now?" Hiccup mumbled, he then turned to look at Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "So this is the reason you stopped here, instead of going with Astrid and Ruffnut."

"Well this." Fishlegs said as he looked at him.

"And one other reason!" Tuffnut completed for him as both of them looked of in the distance.

* * *

**(With Astrid and Co.)**

* * *

"So when are you going to tell him?" Ruffnut asks at the same time as her brother asking Hiccup, making Astrid miss a step.

"Wha?" She looked at the other girl in surprise as Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows that you have feeling for him, Astrid." Ruffnut said while looking in the front, before she made a face. "Well everyone except for Snotlout."

"Please, don't say his name." Astrid said as they neared the Great Hall as Ruffnut and Astra giggled at her expression.

"She is right." Liv Joggerson, sister to Snotlout Joggerson and cousin to Hiccup Haddock spoke up. "He is very idiotic, disgusting and acts and eats like a pig." She made a disgusted expression as they got their food and looked for a seat.

"He is your brother." Astra spoke up looking at her, in return Liv just shrugged her shoulder. "So? He doesn't act like one, if you ask me." Both of the girls then quickly turned to Astrid. "So did you tell him?" Astra asks making Astrid look at anyone but at them.

"Tell him what?" Making all three of them groan.

"Big sister." Astra begins. "Everyone knows that you like him, so you have to tell him that you like him to marry him."

"Woah, little lady!" Astrid spoke up as they took a seat. "You should slow down, I just realised my feeling for him, okay."

"Feelings for who?" A snobbish voice spoke up as Astrid and Liv groaned while palming their faces as Astra and Ruffnut turned to look at a youth with spiky dark brown hair wearing a helmet with sheep horns on it followed by a group of another young adults.

"What are you saying, man?" Snotlout, the leader of the group said to the one who asked the question. "She probably means me, right babe?" He said the last bit while looking in the direction of Astrid who gagged at the notion.

"The moment I'll have feeling for you Snotlout, will be the moment I'll give up on my life and jump of the side of the cliff with no one to save me." Astrid growled out. "Hell, even if you are the last person on the Midgard, even then I'll jump in the mouth of Midgard serpent than actually gain feelings for you."

"What does that mean?" Snotlout being the fool he is asked.

"It means." Liv spoke up from her place. "Get lost, you troll faced idiot!" Snotlout turned to look at her and gave an unimpressed look.

"Oh, the runt here is too." He spoke.

"Who are you calling a runt?!" Liv dropped her plate on the table and jumped on the table to face Snotlout. "You idiot!"

"Why are you even here?" Snotlout said gaining the attention of others in hall as his father sighed and stood up to stop a confrontation between his idiotic son and crazy daughter. "I mean aren't you just like useless, like Hiccup." This comment stopped all the other commotion in the hall as Astrid's fist tightened, in how she wishes for axe to be thrown at his face, and Ruffnut and Astra looked at the older Joggerson in surprise.

"I am not useless!" Liv screamed as Spitelout eyes narrowed on his son with Stoick also frowning looking at the conflict.

"Of course you are!" Snotlout shot back. "If you just stopped getting in my way, then I could actually ask Astrid or any one else out properly, no if both you or Hiccup would stop being yourself then all will actually be good." He then glared at the girl who was glaring at him back. "Dad should've listened to Mildew, when he told him to throw you in the ocean." Gasps were heard around the hall, as Spitelout began to march forward with anger visible in his eyes, but stopped when a plate was smashed in the face of his son. He looked towards his daughter with tears on her face.

"I hate you!" She said quietly before she bolted from the hall.

"Liv!" Astra shouted as she ran after her.

Astrid on the other hand looked livid. She stood up ready to deliver a Punch to the face of the youth in front of her, but someone else beat her to it.

"Now that the ru....." Snotlout was interrupted midway from completing his sentence with a punch to the face, but not from Astrid. The punch was strong enough to not only push him back but also knock a few of his teeth out. He landed on the table of some vikings. 

Astrid looked at the punch and was shocked to see Hiccup's fist extended from where he was standing, face showing burning fury at his cousin. Ruffnut was also surprised at seeing, the normal calm and collected Hiccup could look so dangerous.

Snotlout's friends were first to come out of their shock as they moved in to hold the youth with the lean build down with their large build. But were stopped by Tuffnut and Fishlegs both with frown on their face and looking at the Snotlout's group which consisted of older guys, coming to stand between them.

"Tuff, Legs!" A large man, Lars from Snotlout's group growled out. "Move, we got to help Snot!" 

"Sorry buddy." Tuffnut spoke up as he shook his head determinedly. "That right there is their personal matter." He spoke up. "Can't have outsiders interfere in family matter."

"I don't care!" Dogsbreath, another one from Snotlouts group spoke up. "We are going, so either step aside or I'll make you."

"Then make us!" Astrid said as both her and Ruffnut stood against the group of older people glaring down at them.

"Oh we will......" Lars stopped as a hand was dropped on them, he turned back to face Stoick the Vast, chief of their tribe standing over them.

"You will what?!" Stoick asks the group with a growl as they back down from their chief. "As Tuffnut said, this is family matter, don't interfere." Once commanded as the group scrambled as he turned to look at his son and nephew.

* * *

( **Meanwhile with Hiccup and Snotlout** )

* * *

"I am so done with you, Snotlout." Hiccup growled as he went in the direction of his downed cousin who spat out two of his tooth out.

"You wanna fight usel....." before he could complete his sentence Hiccup shot him with another punch. 

"I don't care what you call me." Hiccup growled out as he punch Snotlout again.

"I don't care how you treat me!" He picked up Snotlout with his collar and delivered a knee to the gut, making him gasping out.

"And I don't fucking care if you want to hurt me!" He kick him in the knee making Snotlout fall to his knees.

"But if I ever hear you call _my sister_ useless or hurt her in any way or form." He punch Snotlout in the face again. "I will kill you. Also remember this, Astrid is not a trophy for you show off, she is a person, so treat her like one." He then brought Snotlout close as he laid out his threat. "And for your sake, and I hope that you listen to this carefully, if I found you hurting or making pass or forcing yourself at Astrid or any other girl around the village or out of the village, I will rip out the thing that makes you a man, understood!" Snotlout paled as he quickly nodded his head. "And pray that I find Liv and Astra safe and well, and I swear that if I found anything happen to them while they are out there, I will have Astrid use you as her personal dragon bait in the next raid, but not before I'll rip every single limb of yours apart."

Hiccup turned around to see his father and uncle standing in the front as both of them looked at the bloodied face of the downed teen. Hiccup not slowing down quickly speaking.

"Dad, Uncle Spitelout." Hiccup said. "I am going to search for Liv and Astra, sorry for the mess that I made." 

"Its no problem, Hiccup." Spitelout said as he looked at his son in disappointment. "You go and make sure to bring my daughter back." Hiccup just nodded his head as he turned to look at the teens.

"Astrid." Hiccup began in a commanding voice gaining the attention of others. "Go to the forge and ask Gobber for a spare weapon that you can use, bring Ruff and Tuff with you too." Astrid nodded her head and ran towards the forge with the twins who quickly followed after her. "Fishlegs, you are with me, grab your hammer we are heading towards the forest." Fishlegs picked up his hammer that he keeps with him all the time as both of them ran towards the forest near the edge of the village.

As the teens left for finding the kids, with Stoick moving towards the Vikings to get help in finding the kids as Spitelout moved towards his son who was grumbling to himself as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll show that useless, next time." Snotlout spoke as he rubbed his nose which was bleeding.

"I'll...."

"You'll do what boy-o!" Spitelout growled as he looked at his downed son.

"Dad!" Snotlout shot up in alarm. "I was....I was just...I."

"Save it!" Spitelout said as his son shut his mouth. "Hiccup might've threatened to use you as a dragon bait." He towered over his son. "But if anything happens to my daughter, I promise, I will chop your limbs and feed it to every dragon I come across, all of this while keeping you alive and showing you it." Spitelout said as his son paled under his threat. "Now clean yourself, we've got find your sister, my daughter and her friend, before anything happen to them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Fishlegs ran towards the forest with great vigor.

* * *

"You okay there, Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled out while looking at the husky youngster running behind him.

"I am good!" Fishlegs yelled as they ran through the forest, searching for the two kids. "I may not look like it!" He said as he kept up his pace with Hiccup. "But I am good at these kind of things."

"Okay." Hiccup said as they pause while standing in the middle of the forest. 'Bahamut!' He shot in his head.

' _Yes, my king_.' Bahamut asks him.

'Lead me towards them!' Hiccup said shot up.

' _At your will._ ' With that colors exploded around Hiccup's vision as the surrounding became clearer to his eyes.

"Let's get them."


	2. Dungeon

  


* * *

**(The Woods that Howled)**

* * *

Astra Hofferson, chased after her best friend and partner after she ran out of the great hall. She knew that her friend and her brother never had the best of relationship but to go far as if to wish for her death. She doesn't know what she would do if Astrid, her blood sister would say that to her.

"Liv!" Astra shouted at the girl running in front of her, for all the talks about how Liv was a runt for her age, she sure could.run fast. "Wait!" Astra finally catching up jumped at her as both of them tumbled on the forest floor.

"Will you just calm down!" Astra yelled while holding down the girl. "Stop acting like this."

"Let go of me!" Liv yelled as she fought below the girl who was now straddling her.

"Not before you tell me why did you run away!" Astra shouted back as Liv pushed Astra off her but still held tight over the hands. "I know that you and Snotface don't have the best of relationships but you wouldn't have ran away from him like that, you would've insulted him already. So why didn't you today. " 

Liv Joggerson sniffed for a few moments before she mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Astra asks.

"What if Snotlout said was the truth?" Liv quietly asks as Astra frowned.

"You know that he never speaks truth." Astra told her.

"But what if he was." Liv spoke up again. "What if he was right and I am useless, I mean I can't use sword like you or other kids or do other things like most of you do, or I am not as big as others are." That much was true.

"Neither am I." Astra said.

"But you could still do other things." Liv shot back.

"Because I am different." Astra replied. "And so are you." Liv frowned.

"Good different or bad different?" 

"Of course good different!" Astra shot at the girl.

"But I still can't lift a sword!" Liv said.

"We are kids, we aren't supposed to lift weapons."

"Who said that?!" 

"Well." Astra brought her hands up before she begins counting. "Astrid said it and so did Hiccup and chief said it too."

"But its neccessary for us to know how to use them." 

"Then we'll learn it together, alright." Astra said as both of them stood. "Let's head back, Hiccup and Astrid would start to get worried and so will your parents if we aren't there."

"You are right!" Liv said as she stood up. "So lead the way." Astra looked back at Liv in confusion.

"I thought you knew the way!" Astra shot back at her friend.

"Why would I know the way, mom, dad and Hiccup, never let me go towards this forest." Liv said.

"They let no one come near _this_ forest." 

A sound of crackling leaves occured as both of the girls jumped up in caution as they turned to look at each other.

"We are lost aren't we." Astra asks as Liv just nodded her head.

"I think we are." 

A bush started rustling as both Astra and Liv shrieked and held onto each other. A large figure appeared from the bush as it let out a loud screech.

* **scrrrreeecccchhh** *

"AHHHHHH" Liv and Astra yelled as they both bolted in the opposite direction of the monster that started to chase them.

* * *

( **With Hiccup and Fishlegs** )  


* * *

Hiccup's ears perked up as he and Fishlegs stopped after hearing the screem and the follow up screech.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks in a hurry.

"I don't care about the screech of whatever that thing was." Hiccup said as he turned in the direction of the sound. "But that was shout of Liv and Astra, quickly follow that voice." Both of them changed their direction and headed towards the direction of the shout.

'Bahumut!!' Hiccup screamed in his mind as his vision showed great distance and his surroundings very clearly and in bright colours. 'What's happening?!'

'It seems like the two of them are safe for now.' Bahumut spoke in his mind.

'For now?!' Hiccup says.

'Yes, it seems like they are being chased by something big........and fast.' Bahumut told him.

'Can you make me fast?' 

'Is that an order, my king?'

'Yes, it is.' Hiccup firmly told the being.

'At your will.' The voice replied. 'You better start running the being is catching upto them.' Hiccup started to feel power being pump in his legs. Fishlegs seems a bit surprised as Hiccup started to gain speed and running faster than what he normally does, and a few moments later he was farther behind as he followed the origin of the shout.

* * *

( **With Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut** )  


* * *

Astrid stopped for a moment when she entered the forests as she and the twins heard the yell.

"That was Astra and Liv weren't they?" Tuffnut asks. Ruffnut nodded her head as Astrid tightened her hands around a sword with its scabbard and an axe, it wasn't hers but something was better than nothing, and after hearing the screech before she happy to have just this one weapon.

"And that was coming from the Woods that Howl." A voice from behind her said as she turns to look at the Chief who standing there with Spitelout, Phlegma, Mulch and Sven and Snotlout, all of them scowling. He looked down at the three. "Isn't that place banned from entering." Tuffnut spoke up from his place.

"You three head quickly!" Stoick commanded. "You are smaller and more agile than us in the woods because of your stature." He then pointed at himself and others behind him. "We will follow behind you!" He then turned to Sven who was standing beside Snotlout. "Sven, get few more warriors from the village, whatever it was we will need more people before that thing enter and destroys the village." Sven nodded his head as he fled towards the village to gather the more warriors.

After the commands were given Astrid and twins quickly ran towards in the direction.

'Hiccup!' Astrid thought as she ran towards the forest. 'Please keep them safe!' The three followed by the more burly of viking ran into the forest with full speed.

* * *

**(Back with Astra and Liv)**

* * *

Astra and Liv ran ahead as what ever it was that was chasing them, kept gaining on the two. They were running as fast as they feet could take them.

As the two were running Liv stumbled on a root of the tree as she fell. "Ahhhhhh!!" Liv yelled as she injured her knee. Astra stopped as she turned to her friend.

"Liv!!" Astra bent down to help her but that pause was enough for the monster to gain on them.

Both of them turned to look at where a shadow towered over them, with a raised claw, as both of them looked at the beast that was over them with fear.

'Somebody!' Liv thought as the paw descended over them.

'Please save us!' Astra thought as the clawed paw got closer to them as both of them closed their eyes. But instead of feeling the pain or being crushed by the claw they felt someone picking them up and running away.

"Are you two okay?" A calm soothing voice spoke up as both of them opened their eyes and turn to look at their saviour. 

"Hiccup!!" Astra and Liv yelled out in relief and happiness as he looked down at the two with a smile. "Thank you!!" They both yelled out as he smiled at the two. He then turned to look at the monstority that turned to look at them. Hiccup looked shocked at the creatures appearance in the moonlight.

It had the shape of bear but it was still bigger than what bear size is, it also had the fur of a bear and its clawed paws. What surprised Hiccup initially was the bear who were supposed to be hunted down to keep the village safe, but he got further shocked when he noticed feathers on the fur. 'The fuck!' Hiccup thought as he looked at the being that was in front of him. Which turned to a bit of fear and surprise as he looked at the bear that instead of the usual face and mouth of bear, this creature had the face of an owl.

'Well well well.' Hiccup heard inside his mind as Bahumut looked through Hiccup's eyes. 'If it isn't the owlbear, what is a magical monstority doing around this corner of the world.' 

'Weren't you in this corner of the world?' Hiccup asks.

'That's a different story.' Bahumut tells him. 'I was sealed and brought here, these were being created by magicians from the overflow of magic and power in the surroundings, if these are here then it would mean there is a dungeon around here somewhere.' 

'Dungeon?' Hiccup asks as he kept his gaze on the weird owlbear creature.

'A story for another time.' Bahumut told him.

'So how can I defeat this owlbear?' Hiccup asks.

'As you are right now?' Bahumut says as the creature hooted at the three. 'Not much of defeating could be done by you alone, even with the boost I can provide you with you not popping up like one of the explosions that the twins make, and that is if you are lucky.'

'Than how can I defeat it?!' Hiccup asks as the owlbear screeched and launched itself at a great speed surprising the three, Hiccup narrowly dodges the attack from the owlbear with the boost provided to him by Bahamut. 'Atleast give me something, how about how dangerous this thing is.'

'Oh this thing is very dangerous.' Bahumut said as Hiccup back up and began running with the two girls clinging onto him as the Owlbear chased after the two. 'Its extremely ferocious that being stronger or bigger than they don't wish to tangle with them. They are also very aggressive, stubborn and have very bad temper and are known for attacking anything they come across and eat them.'

'I can see that.' Hiccup says as he looked back briefly but let out a surprise yell at seeing the monster chasing and keeping up with them. 'Anything else that you can give me!?'

'Well I can explain it in the way Fishlegs would appreciate.' Bahumut says. 'Let's say that the rating for this monster is ten.' (A/N:-I think the CR for an owlbear is around three or something like that but this is a fic so ten will do here.)

'Okay ten I can work with that.' 

'While you and Fishlegs combined make a two.' Bahumut completed as Hiccup nearly lost his balance at that. 'With Astrid, Ruff and Tuff you'll make a combine of five, which would still be a five so nearly impossible is what I'll give you.'

'What if we got the rating of ten by adding some more people?' Hiccup ran as he jumped up as the owlbear came close and swiped at them.

'I would say that it will be extremely difficult.' Bahumut shot back. 'If you want to make the battle around moderately difficult than you need to be atleast twenty or twenty five or all five of you should be around ten making a total of fifty, which would mean, you will need many people, or a dragon or another owlbear with experience, the last two will need to get some work done.'

'So what is a good choice to get this thing beat?' Hiccup asks.

'Get surprise shot at it?'

'Are you asking or telling, because I can't tell!' Hiccup yelled in his mind as the girls gaze back at the charging bear and let out a yelp. "This thing is still chasing us!?" Liv asks. "Why is it chasing us?!" 

"Why don't we stop and ask him that?!" Hiccup unconsciously shot back with a retort.

"It doesn't looked like in the mood to do the talking!" Astra supplied from where she was clinging on to Hiccup as she turned to look back at the monster to see it jumping at the three. "Hiccup its onto us!!!!" As she closed her eyes.

Hiccup looked at down at the ground when shadow of the beast from the moonlight began to cover them as he instinctively jumped forward. Dodging away but instead of falling where they were at, he fell a bit at the side as Hiccup looked back to see a war hammer. He looked in the direction from where the hammer came from.

"Legs!!" Hiccup shouted in a happy tone. "Oh thank you!" He looked happy to be safe while he looked at his friend.

"Fishlegs!" Astra and Liv yelled as Hiccup let both of them down as both of them hugged him who happily returned the hug.

'You might want to consider running about now.' Bahumut voice rang in his head. 'You just aggravated him a lot more.' Hiccup looked at the beast that began to shook his head as it begins to stand up hoot and screech.

"Legs pick up Astra!" He commanded as Fishlegs looked shocked at the being shrugging off its attack, he saw Hiccup pick up Liv as he did the same with Astra. "Now run!" He yelled and he wasn't need to be told twice as the monster ran after them.

"What is that, Hiccup?!" Fishlegs yelled as they moved in between the trees making the monster slow down and helping them gain some distance but the monster still kept on chasing them. "And why is still after us, a normal animal or dragon would stop chasing us by now!?" 

"I don't know!" Hiccup yelled back. "All I know is that an Owlbear, which I think you could get by looking at it. Can you make anything out of it or break it down a bit!" 

"I could if I get a chance to look at it but I don't think it would be too kind to let me study it or let me come near it!!" Fishlegs shot at him.

"Guys its breaking the trees!" Liv voice came as both turned back to see the Owlbear ramming the trees and breaking them and tearing it apart.

"Can you tell me anything right now!?" Hiccup desperately asks.

"Well it probably has an armour of about thirteen!" Fishlegs said as he begins to increase his speed. "And the strength is around twenty five to seven." 

"Which means we are in a lot of trouble!" Hiccup mumbled as he looked straight ahead.

'My king, there are people coming in from the right, Astrid and your father are with them.' Bahamut says as Hiccup keeps on running. 

'Is there any chance we will be safe there?!' Hiccup asks.

'Well you would be safer than you are now.' Bahumut shot back.

'That's all we need right now!' He quickly turned to right as he saw the images of his father and Astrid moving in from the right thanks to Bahumut boosting his eyesight to great degree. "Fishlegs to the right!" He told the bigger teen who looked at him in surprise. "We got back up in that direction!" Fishlegs wanted to ask more but didn't as Hiccup moved in that direction prompting him follow him.

* * *

As Astrid along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran after her, followed by the others when Astrid, Stoick and Phlegma and Spitelout heard something.

"Someone's coming this way!" Astrid said as she brought her axe in front of her and so did Stoick with his sword as did the others. "What should we do, chief?" Astrid asks as she held the axe tighter. "Get ready!!" Stoick said as he reared and nodded for Spitelout and Tuffnut to look for what was heading towards them, Tuffnut quickly scaled a tree to see what was heading toward them.

"I see, Hiccup!" He yelled down towards the group. "And Fishlegs too, they also have Astra and Liv with them." Below them Astrid, Spitelout and Stoick sighed in relief at that and lowered their hands down. "But they seem to be running from something very fast and looked a bit rattled." Everybody frowned as they began to prepare to fight whatever it was chasing them. "Hn, they are getting close an......WHAT THE HEL IS THAT?!!" He shouted he saw Fishlegs look but surprised as he looked up at him but it was ignored as his attention was solely on the large bear like animal which was definitely not a bear with what seemed to be like a face of an owl on it. Hearing that shout Hiccup and Fishlegs increased their speed as they got closer to them.

"What's chasing them?!" Phlegma's voice came. "Is it a dragon?!!"

"The things that's chasing them is big and ugly!" Tuffnut said as he looked down at the group who frowned. "And it's not a dragon, whatever it is that's not a dragon, it's something big and like a bear, but it's not a bear." Tuffnut said.

"So it's on ground." Stoick asks. "We can fight it on ground."

"Probably." Tuffnut yelled back.

"Alright, how far are they?" Stoick asks.

"A couple of meters." Tuff answered.

"Alright, Spitelout, Snotlout get the rope we will make it fall and try to overpower it and kill it before it could do any damage." He turned to the females of the group. "Prepare yourself, Phlegma you will be with me and Mulch attacking the beast. Astrid and Ruffnut and I want you to check over Hiccup and others when they reach here and make sure the little ones are safe." Astrid looked ready to argue. "Not now Astrid, our first priority is the safety of the little ones, once they are safe then you can, but until then follow the order." Astrid just nodded her head at the words.

"Spite, Snot, at Tuffnut's command I want you to pull the ropes to trap the beast, we will attack the beast from the sides." Stoick commanded as both nodded their heads as Spitelout grabbed the rope thrown to him by the Phlegma. "At your position!" Stoick said as all of them hid in wait for Hiccup and Fishlegs, who came not a moment later from in between a pair of trees, who glanced back at them but kept running as they stopped near Astrid and Ruffnut who took the little girls from them before checking them over for any injuries.

Meanwhile, Tuffnut watched the beast as it got closer to the trees. "NOW!!" Tuffnut yelled as the duo of father and son raised the ropes as the beast that was running with full speed towards them tangled with ropes that made the beast fall to the ground. Stoick, Phlegma and Mulch being the hardened warrior they are pushed down their shock at seeing the creature and jumped at it in the attempt to subdue it. Meanwhile, Astrid looked at the creature in surprise.

"What is that?!" She heard and glanced at Ruffnut who was looking at the being after checking over Liz.

"We are calling it an Owlbear." Fishlegs spoke up as he let Astra down to be checked over by her sister. "You can guess why is that can't you."

Ruffnut nodded her head as she saw Tuff and Snot join the older group along with Spitelout in the subduing of the beast as it kept thrashing under them with Stoick near the beasts neck.

The beast thrashing subsided after it fought for a few more moments, even then the adults of the group didn't stop putting pressure on the beast.

"Is it done for?" Astra asks from where she was hiding behind Ruffnut, Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs, and Hiccup heard a snort in his head.

'As if.' Bahumut spoke as the beast turned his owlish head a one hundred and eighty degree staring directly at the chief spooking everybody out. That was all what it needed to free itself from them and flinging every single person around like ragdoll off him.

"Ruff!" Hiccup got the attention of the said person who looked at him. "Get Liv and Astra out of here!"

"Wha-bu..."

"We don't have time for an arguement, get the two of them out of here!" He commanded as Ruffnut nodded and took both Liv and Astra after running in the direction they were coming from.

"Please tell me, there is back up coming!" Fishlegs asks as he brought the hammer Ruffnut handed him close to himself as the owlbear begins to screech and hoot at the vikings surrounding it.

'Well its angry, I'll give you that!' Bahumut supplied from inside his head as it glared at the vikings.

'I can see that!' Hiccup shot back as it charged towards Spitelout and Snotlout. 

'Of course you can.' He heard Bahumut drawl as it left Spitlout alone and charged at him, Astrid and Fishlegs, who quickly dodged the attack. Fishlegs and Astrid charged at the bear with the hammer and axe respectively. The hammer made the owlbear tilt to the side as the attack from axe slashed it near the back. Astrid quickly remembered something as she pulled the sword and threw it Hiccup who caught it quickly.

"Gobber asked me to give it to you." Astrid told him as Stoick used a shoulder tackle that made the beast move aside but the beast swiped at the man throwing him off him as it charged towards the chief. But was thrown of with a hammer strike from Phlegma.

"You okay, chief?" She asks as the beast shook its head while looking at the vikings, "What is this thing?"

"I don't care what that thing is." Stoick growled out as he grabbed a hammer and a sword. "But right now that thing is dangerous to my people, it needs to be dealt with properly."

"Understood!" Phlegma charged into the battle with a new frenzy as the beast charged at Astrid and his son who was fiddling with the scabbard pulling at it.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted as Astrid and Hiccup looked up to see the beast charge at them, as they quickly moved out of the way as the Fishlegs slammed the hammer to the side of the face. Snotlout and Spitelout attacked the beast with their maces but were swiped aside by its claws as they were injured by it.

"Hiccup!?" Astrid exclaimed as she looked at him. "What's the problem?!"

"I think the sword is stuck!" Hiccup answered as the beast ignored the others as it charged at them. "Jump!" He exclaimed as the beast came near the two.

'My king!' 

'Not now Bahumut!' Hiccup said as he ran deeper in the forest as the beast started to chase him deeper, making others follow the two who were running towards the forest.

"What is he doing?!" Snotlout asks as Tuffnut also looked confused.

"Bringing it away from the village, that's what." Spitelout said as he looked back at his son and Tuffnut and signalled them to chase the beast and the heir.

'My king!' Bahumut spoke to again.

'I am a little busy!' Hiccup said as he jumped into a clearing followed by the beast who screeched loudly at him as he tried to remove the scabbard. 'Can it wait.' The beast swiped at him again but stopped when Astrid jumped a top of it driving the axe in its body, but only injured the beast a little.

'Hiccup!' Bahumut finally yelled making him wince with the volume in his head. And winced again as Astrid was flung off the beast as she landed beside him as Stoick, Mulch, Spitelout and Phlegma as Snotlout and Tuffnut watched as they waited for an opening.

'Oh for the love of....what is it?!'

'Remove the lock strip that joins the scabbard to the hilt of the sword.' Bahumut deadpanned as Hiccup looked down at the sword.

"Oh." Hiccup looked sheepish as Astrid turned to look at him confusion as she watched him remove some kind of iron chain that was connecting the scabbard to the sword as she looked at Hiccup in surprise.

"Really, Hiccup?!" Astrid asks as she looked at him.

"Sorry, I forgot about the lock system I made for the sword." Hiccup told her.

'You don't say.' Bahumut drawled as another voice yelled at them.

"Guys, Jump!!" Fishlegs yelled at the two who looked to see the beast charging back at Hiccup, as they quickly jumped away. The owlbear looked back at Fishlegs who winced as the beast screeched at him as it charged but was stopped as Snotlout threw his mace landing squarely at its face.

"Oh thank you!" Fishlegs looked up at the sky and then turned to look at Snotlout. "You finally learned to perfect your aim." Snotlout looked offended at the words of the husky boy. But the owlbear stood up again as it charged towards Fiahlegs again with a screech. Fishlegs and Snotlout screamed as they jumped aside from the attack of the beast as they run in opposite direction. The beast on the other hand chased after Fishlegs. 

"Why is that thing targeting you and Legs?!" Tuffnut asks as he watched the beast run after either Hiccup and Fishlegs.

'Probably because they interrupted its meal when it was about to prey on an easy meal.' Bahumut spoke in his head as Hiccup watch the owlbear chase after Fishlegs. 'And congrats you might've a chance against it now.'

'What do you mean?' Hiccup asks.

'You know the sword in your hand.' Bahumut spoke in a so and so voice.

'And?' Hiccup asks. 'I forged this sword from a rare metal that you pointed out to me but how can sword changes our difficulty from extremely difficult to now we have a chance.'

'Can your father cut a tree with a dagger? No, he can't, just like that he needs a proper tool to cut the trees, a warrior won't enter a battle with a rusty sword that would break at the first strike, it would be better if he enters the battle without weapon, as a weapon increases the prowess of the warrior.' Bahumut completed as Hiccup glanced at the sword in the scabbard. 'This sword is not only made from a strong metal, but you remember the runes I made you carve on the sword.' Hiccup nodded his head. 'Say my name and give me the command, and I will help you with it.' Hiccup hardened his eyes.

Beside him, Astrid and Tuffnut looked surprised at the sudden determination that was in his eyes as he glared at the beast. His father also looked in the direction of his son who put his hands on the hilt of the sword he was holding as Phlegma and Mulch ran after the beast to help Fishlegs.

Hiccup launched himself at the beast with determination running in his eyes to the surprise of others. Astrid noted that he flicked the scabbard away as beautiful red-golden longsword appeared in their vision, it was a beautiful sword with some runes drawn on the hilt and the blade of the sword.

"Fishlegs!!" Hiccup shouted towards his friend who being chased by the owlbear glanced at him who was holding the sword. "To me!!" He commanded as Fishlegs obeyed knowing that his friend probably have an idea.

What nobody expect was that the sword begin to glow as flames erupted from the sword as he brought the sword over his head, Hiccup eyes took a fiery look as Fishlegs jumped out of the way.

"Rage" Hiccup yelled as he looked at the owlbear in anger. "Bahamut!" Hiccup brought the sword down an pillar made of flame erupted with the slash attacking taking the owlbear as the pillar of fire and the owlbear struck the tree burning it down. The vikings looked at one of their own in shock. The teen himself who was wielding the sword looked shocked at the attack and then at the sword.

"What was that?!" Hiccup shouted.

"We should be the one asking that!" Snotlout yelled at the surprised teen who was looking at the flaming sword.

"Blaze." Hiccup said as he looked at the sword which begin to burn brightly as the runes glowed brigter after he said the word.

'Congratulations.' Bahumut voice came as Hiccup looked towards where the attack ended. 'You just named your sword.' Hiccup turned to look at his father and the other vikings, even Astrid, who were looking at him and the sword in shock.

Before words and questions could fly in his direction, the place where the owlbear fell began to rise again.

"Are you serious?!" Tuffnut yelled out as he watched the owlbear stand up bleeding and a burn mark that was near the chest. "That thing can still stand after that attack." 

"It does have a level thirteen armour." Fishlegs said as he turned the hammer in his hand and looked at the beast that was standing up.

The owlbear than reared its head before it screeched loudly in the air making the vikings hold their head.

'Is it calling for back up?' Hiccup thought as he reared.

'No, as much dangerous an owlbear is, they don't work in packs except for maybe their mates and kids but even that is for some time not until the kids have matured enough.' Bahamut told the group. 'What that shriek is that he is going to attack you desperately, which mean that it is on its last leg, kill it now before any more damages could happen.'

'Okay!' Hiccup said as he grabbed the hilt of its sword as he turn towards the group. "Guys get ready, Snotlout attack him from the left with Tuffnut, ho after the hind legs, Astrid with Fishlegs from the right attack near the mid section and the neck, I'll take the front!" Hiccup commanded, on the side his father watched the scene with a bit or pride and surprise. 

Snotlout obeyed the order as he attacked the Owlbear followed by Tuffnut as they used their maces to attack at the legs slowing down the speed of owlbear as it stumbled but did not fall. Fishlegs attacked it with his big body while he rammed and pounded it with his hammer as Astrid struck with the axe she was wielding driving it deep near the neck, nearly slicing it off as Hiccup charged from the front as he drove the sword right between the eyes of the owlbear delivering the final blow.

"I think that did it." Fishlegs said as he looked at the creature, that was lying dead in front of them. 

"We have to get to back to the village, it might've tried to kill us and we don't know what it is but if we can use its meat and fur it will be good for the village with winter right around the corner." Stoick said as the teens looked at him in surprise.

"But we don't even know if the thing is safe?!" Fishlegs asks as Snotlout and Tuffnut nodded their heads, even Astrid looked a bit reluctant with the order. Hiccup on the other hand was busy discussing a few things with the voice inside his head.

'It actually is, and the meat is also quite delicious.' Bahamut said to Hiccup.

'We are talking about human consumption, Bahumut.' Hiccup said as he picked up the scabbard and to put away the sword being watched by Phlegma, Astrid, Stoick and Spitelout.

'And I am also talking about human consumption, when they were common back in the day, they were hunted not only to keep their villages safe but also for their meat, which the humans especially liked and consider to be a delicacy.' Hiccup made a confused face at that. 'Not only the meat, but back in the day its hides were famous for making furs and leathers for winter and paws and claws could be used to make gloves and daggers or knives, while the ivory of its beak could be used to craft jewelry or sold at a high price, while its feathers are used for decorations.' Hiccup looked at the owlbear in surprise.

"We are going to bring the owlbear-thing to the elder to look at the meat and other things of it." Stoick commanded as he went near the owlbear and checking it over. "Now let's get it to the village." Stoick said he used the ropes provided by Mulch and Phlegma to tie the legs if the owlbear as Spitlout brought a long branch to lift the dead carcass up as Stoick along with Mulch lifted the beast up.

The trek back to the village was quite, every single person in the group kept on glancing at Hiccup who quietly moved forward having a discussion with Bahamut to keep his mind of the gazes that he was feeling. He knew that they all had questions, especially regarding the sword, Blaze and how it started burning and glowing, but even he did not have an answer to that. When he was making the sword, Bahumut asked him to draw the runes which would have been totally impractical but the sword started glowing because of the runes.

'Bahamut, what am I going to tell them when they ask me about the sword?' Hiccup asks. 'What will I tell about the runes?' 

'Just say you saw it in your dreams once.' Bahamut said in a straight voice. 'It will take care of everything, and it's also somewhat of a truth, you did see these runes in your dream that I gave you.'

'How?!' Hiccup asks as they entered the village as the people gathered surprised at the appearance of the beast they were carrying, before anyone could say or do anything two blurs collided with Astrid and Hiccup respectively.

"Hiccup/Big Sister!" Two sets of voice yelled out as Hiccup looked down to see Liv bawling over him.

"Hey don't worry." Hiccup soothed the girl as he patted her head. "We are all, okay!"

"I am sorry!" She said while in between the sobs as he hugged her.

"She should be." A voice grumbled quietly but unfortunately for him he was heard by his father and cousin who both glared at him.

"Stoick." Spitelout called out to his chief. "You head to the elders house with others." He said as he put an arm around his son who begin to sweat. "And have Liv stay with you and 'iccup tonight, I have some things to take care off." Stoick nodded his head as Spitelout dragged his son off with him to his home.

"Well you got your wish, Liv." Hiccup said as he patted the girl over the head, who nodded as she sniffled.

"Hiccup, bring Liv with you." Stoick said as he looked at his son as he briefly glanced at the sword before he looked back straight and heading g towards the great hall.

"I hope Snotlout gets what's coming to him." Hiccup heard Astrid mutter as Astra giggled as did Liv who was being carried by Hiccup.

"Oh he probably will." Hiccup offhandedly said, getting a look from her. "He has been getting out of line recently." He told her who just frowned.

"He was already out of line." She told him as Tuffnut and Fishlegs looked anywhere but her at the comment, knowing how can she react at the words they told Hiccup earlier this evening. "How far can he go?"

"You don't wanna know." Tuffnut quietly muttered as he moved towards the village.

"You said something, Tuff?" Astrid asks as he quickly shook his head.

"No nothing much!" He quickly said. "I was just asking 'Legs about this thing or if he had seen any pictures of it."

"Have you?" Astrid asks, Fishlegs at the sudden attention looked a bit startled.

"Well, this is the first time, I have seen anything like this." Fishlegs truthfully told her. "I didn't even knew something like this existed before now, but whatever it was, was very dangerous with how it attacked us and how it kept on chasing us."

"Yeah, I don't want anything like that to be chasing me like it was chasing the four of you." Tuffnut said as he then remembered something. "Speaking about what happened back there, how did your sword did that fire thing." As others looked at Hiccup.

"What fire thing?" Astra asks.

"I don't know." Hiccup said while shrugging his shoulder. "At one point I was just telling Fishlegs to move towards me and the next thing I know is my sword is on fire."

"Your sword was on what?" Liv asks.

"Don't ask." Was all she got from the taller teen.

"Oh thank god, these two are with you guys!" A voice interrupted as the group of teens looked at Ruffnut running towards them. "They ran away from me few minutes ago, I am happy that these two are with you." Astrid at that glared towards his little sister who was squirming in her place.

"Let it go Astrid." Hiccup said as he looked at her. "They were just worried."

Ruffnut attention was then on the beast which was being carried by Stoick and Mulch. "Woah that thing is ugly!" Ruffnut said as the rest of the group glanced at her. "It was terrifying seeing it alive but now that it's dead, that thing is just plain ugly." She then looked at Astrid as she followed then. "So where are you going to?"

"To the elders." Stoick said as they hurried after seeing a large crowd gathering behind them.

* * *

( **At the Great Hall with the Elders)**

* * *

Gobber looked at the giant owl-bear thing that was in front of him. Behind him were Gothi and Old Wrinkly also looking at the beast with surprise.

"So." Gobber started as he looked. "What did ye say this was lad?" Gobber asks.

"We already told you Gobber." Hiccup groaned as did the others. "We don't know what it is, we called it owlbear for obvious reasons."

"No that much I get." Gobber says as he looked back at the creature. "What I don't get is how this beast came to be and how is it here?"

"Gee, you think we know?!" Hiccup asks sarcastically.

"It is an Owlbear." Old Wrinkly, an old man nearly as old Gothi spoke up as others except Gothi looked at the old man. 

"Ye know about this beast?" Gobber asks.

"Aye, I heard stories about creatures like these long before ye were born Gobber." Old Wrinkly spoke. "Creatures said to come from a far world, the Rims of the Sky, the edge of the world and several other names were given to that place."

'The old man couldn't be that far off.' Hiccup heard Bahumut say.

'What?'

A scribbling noice got the attention of the group to see that Gothi was writing on the ground, Gobber leaned forward to see what was written.

"It was said that the owlbear are part of the flae---Ouch." Gobber was hit by Gothi with her cane over the head. "Fae, fae? Fae!! That's a fae!!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut showed the same reaction.

"That's a fairy!!" They exclaimed, even others looked surprised at the claim.

'As if.' Bahamut spoke up in his head. 'Its an accident that happened in the fae world because of some wizards, which some fairies got together to amend, didn't work out because an accident occurred in that accident, later on the accident decided to populate themselves by having accidents and what you see right now is the result of all those accidents?'

'What?'

"Not ones ye hear about in your happy children tales, like how there are good and bad humans there are good and bad fae." Old Wrinkly told the group.

"So its probably a bad fae right?" Fishlegs asks.

"Only if it wasn't tame." Old Wrinkly said.

"What?" Hiccup and Astrid asks at the same time. "This things could be tamed."

"Only of you are lucky, have a lot of food and have found a young owlbear." Old Wrinkly told them. "This beastie right here was as old as me, which mean it would go for the kill no questions asked." Stoick frowned at comment.

"Why was this Owlbear here?" Stoick asks as both Phlegma and Mulch listened to the words attentively, as Gothi began to scribble on the ground again.

"It shouldn't be 'ere." Gobber read the scribblings. "Well they definitely shouldn't be I give you that, 'they come around the places which have a high concentration of magic and energy, creating a dungeon."

"Dungeon?" Astrid spoke up in confusion.

"You mean like that cellars we use to keep our prisoners in?" Mulch asks, Gothi shook her head in negative as he scribbled on the ground again.

"Not that dungeon 'dungeon'." Gobber looked at ground and then back at Gothi. "Ye know how to quote things--ouch, alright, alright ye old bat I am reading it. A dungeon is a place where magic has been gathering for a lot of time because of something, it could either be an ancient artifacts that has been filled up to the brim with the magic or could be strong creatures like this owlbear or other things, the thing that is responsible for the artifact is going to be the center of the dungeon and as you go deeper into the dungeon it will get tougher. It could either be a cave, a castle, an actual dungeon or" Gobber looked at the chief. "A massive open area. The dungeons are also known for making the beasts living in the area evolve making them much dangerous than before."

"What should we do then?" Phlegma asks.

"Gather yer warriors and destroy the dungeon by taking the artifact or killing the creature that is responsible for the dungeon, otherwise it would keep attracting beasts and monsters like these and evolving them at a fast rate." Old Wrinkly told the group. "And next time it could be a magical beast instead of your usual owlbear."

"Yes, talking about magical." Phlegma spoke up as she looked at Hiccup. "How did your sword do that?"

"His sword do what?" Gobber asks.

"While we were fighting the beast." Tuffnut spoke up as he told the elders what happened. "He ran at the beast with his sword drawn as his sword was covered in fire and a pillar of fire erupted and struck the owlbear." Gobber, Gothi and Old Wrinkly looked surprised at words, not believing it. "Hey, we were there we knew what happened?" The three elder then turned to look at the said youth who didn't know what to do or say during this.

"Is what he saying true lad?" Old Wrinkly asks Hiccup who nodded his head. "And how is it so?"

"Well, I was using this sword." Hiccup put the sword in front of him with the scabbard and handed it to Gobber who raised a brow at the sword.

"Isn't that the sword ye made from the metal ye found?" Gobber asks as Hiccup nodded his head. "I thought the sword was for decorating with how it look?" 

"Oh no!" Hiccup shook his head as Gobber tried to pry the sword out of the scabbard. "The sword is great and is actually combat ready. Here give me?" Hiccup took the sword back as Gobber failed to get the sword out. "I actually named the sword, ya know." He removed the strap that joined the sword and the scabbard, Gobber looked at him in confusion as he took the sword from Hiccup.

"Really lad, what's the name?" Gobber asks as he tilted the scabbard looking at the lock system.

"I named her Blaze." Hiccup looked at the man/teacher in pride as he brought the sword out who looked at the sword and the runes drawn on the sword.

"I've got to say 'iccup." Gobber looked over the golden red sword at every angle. "She is a beautiful sword. But what are these runes for." He handed the sword to Gothi and Old Wrinkly who looked at the sword, especially the runes.

"I don't know." Hiccup said as he looked at the man. "I once had a dream and I couldn't get them out of my head so decided to draw these on her." At that Old Wrinkly handed the sword back to him.

"I didn't think you know how to use magic, lad." Old Wrinkly said as Hiccup put the sword back.

"I don't." Hiccup told him. "I just drew these runes. Magic falls under yours and Gothi's expertise."

"Okay, then we will check over the meat of this beast." Old Wrinkly said. "While we will discuss few other things with the older ones, you younglings can head out."

"Hiccup take take Liv with you and head to the Great Hall, both of you didn't have dinner." Hiccup nodded his head. "All of you head there too." He said as he commanded the rest of the teens who were there, once they were out and on their way, Old Wrinkly spoke up again.

"Yer son is going to bring forth great change to our world." Old Wrinkly spoke up again as Stoick sat down with Phlegma, Mulch and Gobber on his sides. The chief looked up at the elder in surprise.

"What?" Stoick asks as Gothi started scribbling on the floor which Gobber stood up to read.

"'The runes that were drawn on the sword weren't normal'. Ofcourse it weren't normal, I know that much already, tell me something else." Gobber said as Gothi raised her staff threateningly.

"What she is trying to say is that those runes are not what ye see in our magic or dark magic or other things." Old Wrinkly informed the chief as all of them turned to look at him. "The runes are the ones that have been used by the King."

* * *

  


( **The Next Morning**  
 **Near the Wooda that Howled** )

* * *

  


'So wanna tell me why are we here?' Hiccup asks the voice inside his head as he moved a branch aside.

'To visit the dungeon what else for.' Bahamut said it like was an every day thing.

'But I thought that the warriors are going to enter the dungeon.' Hiccup asks.

'You want better metal like that orchanlium I pointed out to you to make weapons.' Hiccup nodded his head. 'Well if there is a mine anywhere near this open dungeon than you could get better materials to craft weapons like that axe you used before.' Bahamut then paused for a moment. 'You might also want to greet your friends.'

'What?' 

"Why are you heading towards the dungeon?" Hiccup jumped up at the sudden voice as he turned to look back at Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Snotlout of all people behind him, he took a deep breath before he spoke up again.

"I am searching for some materials to use back in forge." Hiccup said as he looked at them. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"I was about to turn in the axe I got from Gobber but I noticed you heading towards the forest." Astrid said as she explained to him while patting the temporary axe she loaned from the forge.

"We did the same." Fishlegs told him.

"And what is he doing here?" He pointed at Snotlout who just grunted.

"We caught him as he was about to run to Chief and be a tattle tail and dragged him with us." Tuffnut said proudly as he looked at Hiccup.

"Okay." Hiccup said as he rubbed his face.

"So what are we doing?" Astrid asks as Fishlegs also turned to him.

"Find a mine and get as many materials as we can before we run into trouble."

"That's saying something 'cause the trouble seems to follow you at every corner." Snotlout said.

"Not right now, Snot." Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his face.

'You might want to hide my king.' Bahamut spoke up again as Hiccup followed his advice and motioned for others to hide behind the trees as they looked in the front to see a larger than usual rabbit with a horn sticking out of its head.

"Does that hare have a horn?" Fishlegs asks as the rest nodded their heads. "Good to know I wasn't seeing things."

'Bahamut where are we?' Hiccup asks as he watched a group of horned rabbits eating grass from where they were being watched.

'This my king.' Bahamut spoke up as Hiccup looked at the surrounding area that was there. 'Tis' what I call a dungeon.'


	3. Entering Dungeon

* * *

**(The Woods that Howled)**

* * *

' _This is a dungeon._ ' Bahamut spoke as the teens quietly traveled through the forest that was now acting as a dungeon. _'And this is one of the least dangerous aspect of this dungeon_.' Hiccup and Astrid saw a pair of horned rabbits rearing what seemed to be a family of rabbits with kids, as Tuffnut and Ruffnut watched another side of the rabbits that were playing as Fishlegs looked over the horned rabbits which were eating on the grasslands, meanwhile Snotlout watched over two male horned rabbits fighting for dominance.

The surrounding was a lush place surrounded by greenery all around as a small shallow river like a stream, passing through it.

' _Go near the river._ ' Bahamut said as Hiccup moved towards the river as Astrid followed her making sure they don't disturb the horned rabbits.

'What's that?' Hiccup thought as he watched something blue with silver and something yellowish near the edges of the river.

' _There is a mine or a cave around here somewhere, a cave with silver a bit of gold and mythril.'_ Bahamut told Hiccup widened his eyes and almost jerked back as he bent down to pick the ores that are on the edges. Astrid looked up at the heir at his sudden jerk in confusion, he turned to her and mouthed the word.

"Silver." He muttered as Astrid's eyes widened as she bent down to help him. "There might be a cave here from where the river is flowing from, if we can find the cave."

"We can find a source for buying things from Johaan instead of using furs or other things like a dragon scale for trade." Astrid completed for him.

"Get the bag!" Hiccup told her as he begin to pick up the ores in the river. "Let's pick as many as we can and see where the river takes us too, before we head back to village and tell others." Astrid nodded her head as she pulled her bag as they begin to fill it with silver and mythril and bit of the gold.

"What are they two of you doing?" Fishlegs ask as he came towards them. Hiccup threw one of the ores to him as an answer as Fishlegs looked over the ore before his eyes widened in surprise. "Is this silver...... and gold?!" Fishlegs asks in surprise as he bent down in surprise to look through the river as Hiccup nodded his head.

"Yeah, we must follow the river to figure out where it's coming from, and once we find this our village won't need to use the dragon scales and furs that is needed in our village." Fishlegs bent down to help Hiccup gather as much as he could as did Astrid, meanwhile Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept a close eye on Snotlout who was looking at his surroundings in surprise.

"I never thought I would find these ores here." Fishlegs said as he gathered the ores.

"Neither did I." Hiccup said.

"Well, we never really came near this side of the forest, considering that no one was actually allowed here." Astrid said as she held the bag for Fishlegs and Hiccup.

' _You people are so busy with the ores that you haven't actually understood you are in the dungeon.'_ Bahamut said in Hiccup's head as he tightened the bag around his waist.

'What do you mean?' Hiccup asks.

' _Look the way you came from._ ' Bahamut said and Hiccup did so to see the forest where they come from . ' _Now look in the direction of the forest that is in the dungeon._ ' He moved his head in that direction. ' _See the difference?_ ' And he did so as his eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the direction of the entrance of the forest and back to the dungeon-forest.

"Why is it so bright here?" Hiccup asks.

"What?" Astrid asks as she looked around the forest.

' _Out of all the things that is here and you noticed that?_ ' Bahamut asks. ' _Not just the brightness of this place as you put it, the difference is also in the atmosphere._ ' And he was right the atmosphere around this dungeon forest was somewhat rich. ' _As you heard from the old man last time, the dungeon sometimes help mystical being like the horned rabbits and that owlbear and several other things to evolve, which also includes the surroundings._ '

'Than isn't it good for us to let this dungeon be?' Hiccup asks. 'I mean not only we got better materials, but we also get better food supply and other things that come with it.'

_'And the other things that come with it are monsters and magical beasts of all kind that prey on every living objects._ ' Bahamut spoke up as he sighed. ' _I get why you think that but a dungeon is not a safe place, neither for the beings living in it, nor for the beings that are away from it, the beasts in here, even the horned rabbit you see are more dangerous than your average animals, moreover even if you take away the artefact or kill the creature responsible for the dungeon, you will not destroy the nature so as you are seeing, the horned rabbits the weird birds in the air, the owlbear and all the creatures in the dungeon will not die once the dungeon is destroyed, they will just stop evolving, which is a good thing contrary to let it remain and make Isle Berk dangerous for the normal people living here_.'

'So destroying the dungeon will not harm the nature?' Hiccup asks.

' _Was I speaking Spanish?_ ' Baham said in irritation. ' _Yes, it won't effect the nature as it is, the beings in the dungeon would just stop evolving. Also you might want to stop Snotlout from poking into the hornet's nest._ '

'What's he doing now?' Hiccup asks as he rubbed his head again.

' _See for yourself_.' Bahamut told him as he looked around to see two of his friends are missing.

"Where's Tuff and Ruff?" He asks as he looked around him.

"Last I checked they were looking over Snotlout so that...... he won't do anything idiotic." Fishlegs told him.

"To think that it would be the twins who would someday keep someone out of trouble." Astrid muttered as she shook her head. "What has life come to?" Hiccup and Fishlegs snorted at her comment.

"Stop it?!" A shout echoed as their eyes narrowed.

"Was that Tuffnut?" Hiccup asks as they moved in the direction of the shout to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut standing between Snotlout, who had his mace out and a horned rabbit that was looking at the the three in confusion.

"What's happening?" Astrid asks frowning as she stepped forward coming in between the twins and Snotlout.

"Thank god you guys are here!" Ruffnut spoke out loud looking in their direction.

"Snotlout wants to go on a rampage inside the dungeon, starting by doing in this guy." Ruffnut pointed to the horned rabbit they were looking in their direction. "We told him that we were on reconnaissance for the village than actually go on a killing spree."

"You know what that word means?" Hiccup asks the twins, even Astrid and Fishlegs looked surprised. "Anyhow, you don't use such big words for this big baby here?" He said the last word in a baby voice making Fishlegs and Astrid giggle at the voice, but Ruff and Tuff were all the more serious.

"What do you think we did?" Tuffnut asks with a sneer. "Hey, Snot we are on a recon mission so stay. Put?" Snotlout looked confused.

"We are here for preliminary survey and research." Ruffnut said next. "So don't go killing people around?" He was lost.

"Not like that." Hiccup said as he looked in the direction of his cousin. "Snot, we are here to observe, get a few things and report back our findings to the village."

"Where's the fun in that?!" Snotlout shouted as Fishlegs and Astrid rubbed their faces. "And how can I impress Astrid?" He said the later part while looking in her direction with a sleazy grin making her look at him in disgust as she moved threateningly towards him making him hid back.

"Listen here, Snotface." Astrid growled as she towered over the quivering youth. "And this will be the last time I will make you listen or you will hear anything from me, so listen well, if you decided to hit on me again I will personally make sure, with the others from the village, to remove what makes you man in front of the whole village, is that understood?" Snotlout quietly mumbled something. "I didn't hear anything, is. that. understood?" She growled out and Snotlout paled as he quickly nodded his head. "Good." She turned back to see Ruffnut for some reason looking extremely giddy and Hiccup, Fishlegs and Tuffnut looking uncomfortable for some reason as their hands moved towards their crotch but never completely covered it. "Don't worry it wasn't for you guys?" The three relaxed a bit.

"Why?" A mumble got the group attention as Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Why what?" Hiccup asks. Snotlout glared in his direction.

"Why is it you?" Snotlout growled as he looked at his cousin. Fishlegs and the twins moved back, knowing they have no reason to be in this fight. "Why is it either you or Liv?" Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asks as she stood beside him. Snotlout looked at the two, at Hiccup with loathing and then at Astrid as he glared at her.

"What I mean?" Snotlout asks as he glared at them in disbelief. "Are you really asking me that?" He begins to move his mace around in frustration, as the trio of Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut moved a little bit more back. "I might be a little slow and a fool as all of you love to put it, but I am not blind." He pointed at the two of them. "I can see why Astrid rejects me all the time."

"Yet you come back for more." Fishlegs muttered under his breath but was heard by Ruff and Tuff both of whom snickered at the words, if there was one thing that one should look at Snotlout for than it should be his tenacity, which Hiccup also had and both of them had it in bulk.

"And I want to know that out of all the people on Berk, why does it have to be him?" Snotlout growled out while glaring at Hiccup and Astrid as she tightened her hold on the axe, meanwhile Hiccup looked confused as Snotlout pointed at him. "What does he have that I don't, I am more viking-like"

"That really isn't the best words to describe yourself with." Tuffnut offhandedly said as Hiccup looked at the trio.

"I act like viking!" Snotlout shouted again.

"I don't think she is really intrested in how you act." Fishlegs spoke out making Astrid turn towards him along with Hiccup as Snotlout glared at him making him back down a bit. "Sorry my bad, continue."

"I fight like viking!" He shot out.

"And there is no actual achievement after that or in that." Tuffnut spoke up as others snickered at the comment, even Hiccup and Astrid. "Me and my sister"

"Its actually my sister and I." Hiccup told the male Thorsten but he continued none the less.

"Took down atleast two zippleback in the past two years. Fishlegs already took down a Nadder and a Gronckle in last raid, and Astrid, she's been taking down dragons and other vikings since she graduated, hell even last time the killing blow towards the owlbear was from Hiccup." Tuffnut finished as he looked at the oldest Joggerson. "What did you have, well truthfully saying you haven't taken down anything in the past three years, we all have other achievements and jobs in the village while we are not doing that, Astrid helps teach the next generation and is the best shield maiden, Hiccup's not only the son of chief he is also known for being fair and just apart from that he is also the best blacksmith of the archipelago, Fishlegs is not only the book keeper of the tribe he also helps out the children in the academy while both me and my sister are working on food storage and taking care of the dragons in the cells because let's be serious apart from either Hiccup or Gobber nobody else take care of them."

"Why do we need to take care of them devil's?!" 

"Because they are the only dragon alive that we use for training in the academy and we need them to train the next generation and we also clean after them while you do nothing except for boasting, so you actually don't have anything to connect yourself with." Snotlout glared at him as he was getting desperate with the situation. 

"I have muscles!" He pulled up his arms in a body builder pose.

"So does Hiccup." Ruffnut inserted her own point as everyone in the hearing range, even the animals looked at her. "What?"

"How would you know?" Astrid asks a bit of jealousy seeping through her tone, Fishlegs, Hiccup, Tuffnut and even Snotlout nodded their heads in question. "That he..he...." The group gaped as Astrid fumbled with her words, face turning red. "That he have..."

"Muscles?" They all nodded their head. "I was going to prank someone on the bath day in the bath house, when I noticed that he was the only one their, I was so engrossed in the lean muscles and the build that somehow suited him that I forgot to do the prank." Hiccup and Astrid went red in the face, for different reason, Tuffnut face went green as Fishlegs looked at the woman in confusion.

"You peeked on him!" Astrid shouted.

"Well my plan was to actually prank him but." A blissful look appeared on her face as she purred like a cat looked at Hiccup. "That was a fine sho-!" An axe passed by her as she looked back to see the axe that was now deep in the tree. 

"Ruffnut." Astrid began as she looked her dead in the eye. "We shall have words when we are back in the village?" Ruffnut quickly nodded her head not wanting to anger her further.

"So in all of the words right now." Fishlegs concluded while finally coming in between Astrid, Hiccup and Snotlout. "It is concluded that Hiccup is the better one."

"I didn't ask that!" Snotlout yelled.

"But you just-"

"I asked her, not you!" Snotlout growled as threw his mace away wildly in frustration. "What did Hiccup do to make you fall for him?" The surrounding turned quite after the declaration as Astrid face got red and Ruffnut winced while Tuffnut made a throat slicing motion towards Snotlout as Fishlegs shook his head, meanwhile Hiccup tried to understand the statement.

"What?" Hiccup was the one that asked the question.

' _Now wouldn't be the right time to ask that question_.' Bahamut said as Hiccup looked up.

'What?'

' _Yeah, you and friends might want to book it_.' He said again.

'What?'

' _Did the declaration destroyed your thought process?_ ' Bahamut asks. ' _We don't have time for this, you can have a heart to heart with Astrid later on but you can't have that if you are dead._ ' That got his attention.

'What do you mean?' Hiccup asks.

' _Look behind you._ ' He did and saw the horned rabbit that was injured and Snotlouts mace with blood on it. Fishlegs looked to where Hiccup was looking at and gasped as it got the attention of the others.

'That horned rabbit is dead.' Hiccup said in a somber mood, he liked these creatures, they were sweet little animals albeit evolved and little more dangerous.

' _Not that!_ ' Bahamut almost roared. ' _Behind that!_ ' And he did to see a large gathering of the horned rabbits, the red eyes ominously glaring at them as Tuffnut picked up the dead rabbit and put it in a sack cloth.

"Well look at that!" Snotlout sneered as he picked up his mace. "The little cretin is dead."

"Um guys?" Hiccup got their attention. "I think we should run for it?" He suggested as others also looked at the sudden gathering of the horned rabbits.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs spoke up as he looked at his friend. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." Hiccup answered. 'Bahamut, can you give me anything?' He asks the entity inside his head.

_'About what?_ ' Bahamut asks as the group backed up a little by little facing the creeping horned rabbits, all except Snotlout who looked at the creatures unimpressed.

'About the horned rabbits and the situation we are in?' Hiccup asks.

" _Horned rabbits, evolved magical beasts said to be extremely dangerous._ ' Bahamut told him.

'They are extremely dangerous!?' Hiccup yelled in his mind. 

' _Want me to put it in Fishlegs terms?_ ' Bahamut asks.

'That might be good.'

_'So a horned rabbit has the rating of five.'_ Hiccup sighed in relief.

'We are five.' Hiccup thought back as he tightened the hold on Blaze. 'We can take it.'

' _I said a horned rabbit_.' Bahamut told the young man. ' _Which means one horned rabbit, tell me how many do you see?'_ Hiccup looked back to see a lot of horned rabbits.

'A lot?' Hiccup answered.

_'And that's a lot by a lot of margin_.' Bahamut sarcastically told him. ' _In other words......stop your cousin!_ ' And Hiccup turned his attention to his cousin.

"Snotlout!?" Hiccup whispered glared at his cousin who was standing in front of the group. "What are you doing?!"

"Doing what a real viking should." Snotlout sneered back at the creature. "Instead of looking scared you should've a picked your sword an---" he never completed his word as sudden force sent him flying as his back hit a tree a few meters away from him. Others looked at the scene in shock as where Snotlout was standing was now a horned rabbit and Snotlout was a few feet away down on the ground trying to stand up.

' _Horned rabbit are protective of their own_.' Hiccup heard Bahamut say. ' _And while they don't have a strong armour like owlbear they are strong enough to take on a normal bear in a group of seven to ten horned rabbits, but right now there are around fifty or more._ ' Hiccup eyes widened. ' _They are also omnivores, which means if there are no plant life for them to feed on."_

'They will feed on the flesh of the living.' Hiccup completed as he looked shocked at the stats of the little creature in front of him.

' _Correct_!' Bahamut drawled. ' _So if you don't want to be a lunch for them, hit it and get out of here.'_ Bahamut commanded and it wasn't need to be told twice. 

"Guys." Hiccup said and everyone, even Snotlout turned to look at him. "Run!" He commanded and they all did, with the evolved beasts right on their tails.

* * *

**(Back at the village)**

* * *

Stoick was having a hard time, last night was hectic enough as it is, but with the hammer or a dragon or whatever that might work with the sentence, that was dropped on his head via the elders things took a turn in a very weird direction, which could either lead to the destruction of the tribe or their success and valor,which really isn't that great of an achievement.

He was walking towards the great hall at a simple pace as he, along with few other members of the tribe, except for Mildew and a handful of others, were called to the great hall to discuss a few things.

'Yer son drew the runes of the king.' Stoick thought back on what old Wrinkly had said. 'The runes are supposed to be used by the one who will rule this side of the Midgard, along with seven others, we don't have much time as both Gothi and I will look at the meat of this beastie before giving it to ye, get the members of the tribe he trust the most and bring'em to the hall when the sun reach its peak, we will tell ye all about it there.'

And so here he was, Gobber was already in the hall with Gothi and d Wrinkly, while Phlegma and Mulch followed behind him.

"Stoick!" A shout got the attention of the cheif as he looked towards the direction of the voice, his half brother, Spitelout was heading in his direction, they might disagree on many a things but both of them are still brothers and he is his most trusted man. "Why did ye call for me, is something happening?" Spitlout looked in the direction of Phlegma and Mulch as they began to head in the direction of the hall.

"Aye." Stoick nodded. "Ye remember about last night and the owlbear." Spitelout nodded his head. "And about Hiccup." He understood why they were going to the hall. "Last night when he were away with yer son, the elders told us few things that we will talk about today." There was a pause as the group entered the hall.

Stoick noticed that Gobber, Gothi and Old Wrinkly were already their followed by Helga Ingerman, the seamstress and a fierce warrior along with her husband Horseface Ingerman, a trader and a carpenter in the village. With them stood Chestnut Thorsten, the oldest Thorsten still alive, and he was only a few years older than Stoick, and the last person being the Silent Sven. All of them stood up to greet the chief as he motioned for them to take their seat.

"Why are we here chief?" Chestnut Thorsten was the first to ask a question. "Is something happening that ye have gathered only us here?"

"Aye." Stoick nodded his head as Gobber brought a few items out. "Ye might remember that the night before we went out to get the Hofferson lass and my niece." Others nodded their heads as they briefly glanced in the direction of Spitelout. "While they were there they entered the woods that howled." Helga gasped while Sven, Horseface and Chestnut narrowed their eyes. "As ye saw they are safe but while there we encountered a beast, never seen or heard before on Berk."

"Aye, we heard that the beast he brought was tall, taller than ye Stoick." Chestnut joked but didn't heard any humour from the group that went into the woods.

"That would be the truth." Stoick told them seriously. "The beast was larger than I, and if I had been alone it would've eaten me as I was." The group looked at the man in shock. "But alas with the help from our youth along with these warriors with me." He nodded in the direction of Phlegma, Spitelout and Mulch. "We were able to take down the beast as it was slain by me son."

"So the beast is dead." Helga Ingerman spoke up this time. "I don't see the reason as to why we were called?"

"The reason is simple." Stoick said as Gobber showed them the spoils of the beast. "As ye already know of, this was no ordinary beast, but a magical one, as dangerous as dragons." Gobber brought out a picture drawn by Hiccup and Fishlegs putting them on the table as their brows went up in surprise.

"What is this?" Horseface Ingerman asked. 

"It is the beast that was slain." Stoick told the group. "Tis' called an Owl bear, for obvious reason, this brings us to one of our major points. The woods that Howled are becoming a den of dangerous beasts and creatures that are not of here?"

"What do ye mean?" Chestnut asks.

"It would mean that the woods that howled is now a dungeon." Old Wrinkly said getting the attention of the others.

"Like the cellars we have?" Helga asks.

"We asked of the same thing." Phlegma told the group as even Spitelout who wasn't there before looked up at them in confusion. "But it's not that."

"She is right." Old Wrinkly said. "Listen well, a dungeon could be any place that is becoming place for beast such as this Owl bear and others to live at. It becomes like this because of certain artifacts that might be in the woods, and we need to get it before the beasts become more dangerous."

"But why should we care about this dungeon, its in the wood that howled a place that is banned from entering?" Spitelout asks.

"Because it makes beasts evolve and stronger than before." Old Wrinkly told them. "A single Owlbear could destroy around ten to fifteen of Vikings before any of ye can even come close to take it down, it is because of that we might need to take the artefact."

"So ye need warriors to be taken to the woods?" Chestnut asks before Stoick could speak something a man entered the hall in great distress.

"Chief!" The man shouted in hurry as Stoick stood up in surprise. "Its yer son!" Stoick looked at the man as worry passed through his eyes. "And his friends!" Helga and Chestnut also stood up in surprise as they looked in the direction of the messenger.

"What happened?" Stoick asks.

"They came running from the woods that howled!" The messenger yelled as most of the group stood up as they were discussing about the woods that howled and its threat. "They are covered in blood and injuries." All of them moved towards them in the direction of the village entrance that Hiccup and others were in. After a moment they reached the village entrance and as the messenger told them the group was covered in blood and various injuries along with some kind of creatures around them, there were not many but still there were enough meat to give meat to one fourth of the villagers.

"Hiccup/Astrid!" He heard the shout of his niece and her friend as they ran towards their siblings. "What happened?!" Both of them asked at the same time, before either Hiccup or Astrid could speak or do anything Stoick stood above the group.

"Aye, I would like to know that too." Stoick said as he looked down at his son. "What happened?"

"Hey dad." Hiccup quietly said in a placating manner.

* * *

( **A few moments later)**

* * *

After the group has been treated they were brought in front of the cheif and the gathered elders as the chief was busy berating them.

"Out of all the foolish thing all of ye could've done." Stoick stood over the group as all of them looked anywhere but at the chief. "Ye all entered the one place that is forbidden to enter."

"I actually have no argument for that." Hiccup said.

"Of course you wouldn't lad." Gobber said from behind Stoick, but before anybody could say anything they watched Hiccup and Fishlegs bring a sackcloth out. "What's that?" He asks.

"Why don't you look for yourself." Hiccup told his teacher as they handed him the bag. After rummaging through the sack and looking over at some of the ores.

"Is this gold and silver?!" Gobber looked at the ores in astonishment surprising the others. "And mythril too?!" He looked up in the direction of the youths. "Lad, where did ye find this?" 

"It was by the river that was flowing through the woods that howled." Hiccup said to them.

"So ye are telling?" Horseface Ingerman spoke up.

"That there is probably a mine with these ores in the woods." Hiccup completed for him, the hall lit up in discussion while looking at the group than back at the ores as Stoick banged the table.

"That's all well and good, Hiccup." Stoick said, knowing that with the prospect of the mine the capturing of dungeon will be the first thing on their mind. "What I want to know is what did that to you?" He asked about the injuries that was on them.

"It was the rabbits sir." Tuffnut said as Chestnut rose his brow at his nephew. "It were the same rabbits that we brought."

"Yes, the rabbits with the horns." Gobber said as he brought one of the rabbits and picked it up with the tong hand. "Got to say Stoick, the creatures are turning as weird as they come by."

"There strength was enough to push Fishlegs and Snotlout away by a few feet after they rammed into them." Ruffnut said.

"They also like to eat flesh when there is no grass or berries." Astrid added her point as she brought up her arm showing several bite marks.

"And work in groups." Snotlout said. "In groups they are as dangerous as a pack of hounds."

"All in all they are very dangerous!" Hiccup completed for the group.

"So a group of rabbits are dangerous enough to give vikings that take down dragons trouble?" Spitelout asks. 

"Only if you hurt one of them!" Hiccup said as Stoick raised his brow. "None of them attacked us as long as we didn't harm one of them." 

"So you are saying we should let'em be?" Phlegma asks.

"No." Hiccup said as he looked at his father. "I think we should take them down as they are, but first we should take care of the artefact and only attack the rabbits if they attack us as they don't really have a mind or emotions to understand us, so if we can take them down without getting the attention of the every single horned rabbit in the vicinity, a group of those rabbits will be much difficult to take down than a single Owl Bear." 

"Is that so?" Stoick asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it." Snotlout spoke up to the surprise of others. "He is right, if these rabbits flock together and attack us then it will be much dangerous for us to do anything, we need to be careful while handling a flock of the horned rabbits." The group just nodded their heads.

"Very well then!" Stoick said as he dismissed the group. "You are free to go, but none of you are to enter the woods without me or the people from here, permission, understood?" The group nodded their heads albeit a bit reluctantly and left the hall. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes." Gobber said from his place. "The Meatheads and the Bersekers are to arrive here by next week on the day of frigg, we are to greet them, Stoick."

"Aye, yes." Stoick sighed as he nodded his head. "There is that too." 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**(The Great Hall)**

* * *

Stoick rubbed his head as if nursing a headache. "Tell me Gobber." Stoick said as the whole council looked at their chief. "Why did the two of our ally tribes decided to come 'ere, and why did we agree to it?"

"There wasn't much there to agree with Stoick." Gobber told the chief nonchalantly. "They sent messengers here telling us that they will be reaching 'ere by the day of frigg next week, and we had no choice but to agree to it."

"But why did the two of them are coming together?" Chestnut Thorsten asks. "Because we all know that two of them don't get well together, not only the tribe and the chief but the heirs as well!"

"What happened between the heirs that nearly started a war between the two?" Helga Ingerman asks.

"It was the last chief meeting two years ago that happened here in Berk." Gobber began to tell the group. "Dagur was here with her sister and we all know how Thuggory acts around women." Phlegma and Helga both frowned knowing how the Meathead heir acted around the girls. "Of course ye all do, so he was 'ere as he was trying to get a chance to court Astrid, while he was courting a lass from the Meatheads and also had a promised one from one of the neighbouring tribe both of whom he brought 'ere, both not knowing who the other was and tried his luck against the one whom we all know is already taken even then, even if she was taking care of the little one, Astra all alone and after seeing Astra he might've said some crude words against Astrid and Astra which set her off." Everybody nodded as they remembered that one particular scene where the shield maiden tried to attack the heir of the meathead as Hiccup tried to hold her down while Astra was with Ruffnut. "Thank god for 'iccup, I was afraid that the lass will castrate the lad if 'iccup hadn't placated her. So after Astrid and that's just after the moment, he tried his chance at Dagur's sister and we all know why he is called Deranged." Apart from Stoick everyone nodded their heads. "Well he threw an axe at the Meathead heir." The gathered group winced as everybody knows apart from Astrid, the axe throwing accuracy of the Berserker heir is the best. "Which nearly took off his manhood, starting a fight between the two and the rest is as we all know, a history."

"That's all well and good." Horseface Ingerman spoke up. "But then why are the two of them coming 'ere together on the same day?"

"They are not comin' together." Stoick told the lot. "They are coming on the same day."

"What?" Spitelout asks.

"They are coming in different ships on the _same_ day." Old Wrinkly told them.

"No I get that, I do." Spitelout said. "What I don't get is why did we agree to greet the both of them on the same day, we could've told them it was not a good time?"

"I cannot ignore the messenger from Oswald the Agreeable, and ye all know why, he is not only our oldest ally but also a good friend too, he might've understood." Stoick tried to explain the council. "But Moggadon, that old weasel, if I ignore his messenger, then that would give him another reason to stand up against us or start a new feud between the tribes, and if I tell the Berserker that it wasn't the best of times than the Meathead chief will surely speak and boast about things which could sour our relationship with the Berserker." He then took in a deep breath as he looked at the council. "Just make sure the two of the heirs don't cause any trouble on Berk, we have enough of them as it is." Phlegma, Silent Sven and Mulch nodded their heads at the words. "Now back to the topic of dungeon." He looked towards others at the subject.

"Truthfully speaking." Horseface Ingerman spoke up as he looked at the ores that was on the table as he picked one up to examine them. "We have more than enough reason to capture the dungeon as ye speak of, even if we don't include these ores." Helga and Silent Sven nodded their heads. "As capturing it would mean the safety of our village, which is the most important part, but also the animal hides and parts." He put the ore down and picked up the hide and the beak of the owlbear. "I assume the meat is also consumable?" He asks as Stoick looked towards the elders.

"It is." Old Wrinkly says as Gothi nods her head. "You can eat the meat of the beast."

"And our worries for the winter is taken care off, we can use the hides and furs for the winter and if we capture a few more flocks of the horned rabbits than we can fill our food storage with things other than yak meat or fish and eels." Horseface explained to the council. "We don't have to worry about the trouble for winters also I would advise to create an underground food storage below the safety tunnels, the cold will not only keep the meat and other things safe from the dragons as if the raid happens again and if the dragon takes half of our food supply of fish and yak, even then we will not have to be worried about that for we will have more food that's underground."

"He is right Stoick." Gobber added his point. "I heard 'iccup and Fishlegs talk about some underground store house too, saying how it will keep the food safe from not only dragons but also from keeping them spoiling."

"Aye, it is a good plan." Stoick turned towards Mulch who was there. "Mulch get the men and begin the construction for underground food storage, get the help from my son and the Ingerman lad to know how deep it must be made."

"Aye, Chief!"

"As for the ores." Chestnut spoke up. "We don't know how to process an ore apart from your son, Fishlegs and Gobber, they are the only one who knows how to make this into a fine gold or silver but mythril and iron can be used to make weapons, so while we try to capture the dungeon we shall keep an eye out for the mine."

"Than we shall have Spitelout, Phlegma, Silent Sven and you to gather warriors and head for the dungeon." Stoick said as he stood up. "We will hold the search for the nest for a while." Unknown to him most of them took a sigh of relief as Gobber and Old Wrinkly rolled their eyes when another viking entered the hall as others turned to him. "What is it this time?"

"Sir, its Mildew." The viking said as the council groaned. "He was heading 'ere while shouting at every moving thing while looking for ye, sire." Before Stoick could speak up a loud old screeching voice of a man shouted in the hall.

"Stoic!"

"And now we've to deal with 'im too."

* * *

**(Back with Hiccup and Co.)**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid stood together awkwardly as Astra and Liv looked up at them than back at Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut who refused to say anything making the atmosphere more awkward than it was before. Snotlout already left with his friends to escape Astrid's wrath.

"Soooooo..." Hiccup began not knowing what to say as he stood in front of the forge. "Maybe I should go get started on my work." He pointed towards the forge while he looked at the group.

"You are right!" Astrid spoke up next a bit to loudly. "I also need to train others back at the arena."

"Yeah you do that." Hiccup moved towards the forge with his back to the door. "And I will work on...things." Ruffnut shook her head in disappointment as Fishlegs and Tuffnut let out a silent snort.

'It is so disappointing how both of you are trying so hard to not be awkward yet still end up with it.' Hiccup heard Bahamut say as he turned red at the words. 'So what she likes you, that's something you've been dying to know, now go tell her how you feel before she takes it the wrong way!'

'What wrong way?!' He asks.

"I think the two of you need to have a talk." Ruffnut commanded as she pulled Astra and Liv towards herself. "I'll take care of these two." She pointed all around both Astrid and Hiccup. "Meanwhile, Fishlegs will head to the academy alongside Tuffnut."

"We will?" Fishlegs and Tuffnut asks but after Ruffnut gave them a death glare both of them retracted quickly. "We definitely will." Fishlegs quickly said.

"Oh absolutely!" Tuffnut also replied as Astrid, Hiccup, Fishlegs, Liv and Astra looked at him in surprise, but before anybody question him he ran towards the arena. "I will see you at the arena, Fish!"

"Wait for me!" Fishlegs ran after him just as quick.

"What was that?" Hiccup asks as all four of them looked at Ruff who just shrugged her shoulders.

"He knows that now is not the time for him to mess with me." Ruffnut said as she motioned for Liv and Astra to follow her as they moved behind her. "So while we are doing this, I want the two of you to deal with." She pointed all around Hiccup and Astrid. "All of this." Hiccup and Astrid watched the back of Ruffnut as she walked away.

"Did she just pointed to all of us?" Hiccup asks Astrid as she nodded her head. "All right just making sure." He moved inside the forge as Astrid followed him inside. "So..?" But the forge was silent as both didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything you know that, right?" Astrid said finally as she took a deep breath. "That was just Snotlout being Snotlout, and he doesn't really think before he speaks and-" "Do you like me?" Hiccup interrupted her words.

"What?" Astrid asks confused.

"Do you like _like_ me?" Hiccup asks again.

"I told you Hiccup, we-you don't have to do this." She said as he just frowned. "I know as the son of the chief you have to marry into a respectable house as the girl you be with will be a potential candidate to be the bride of the chief to be a part of the chief household-" "That's not what I asked." Hiccup said as Astrid looked at him and sighed.

"I know that it wasn't but you've to understand Hiccup!" Astrid said as she looked in his eyes. "I- I do not have anything to give to you or your house."

"What if I don't want anything?"

"For the love of- I'm taking care of my sister, Hiccup, after the death of our parents I was the only one she had left and you know how other used to- they sometimes still do look at me- and what the people from other tribes say about me, being with me means taking care of my sister too and for someone who doesn't have anything it's a lot of things that is being asked of by me or anyone else for that matter."

"I told you before, I don't want anything, and about Astra, we'll I've been taking care of Liv before, and I do love Astra as much as I love Liv, regarding others." He got closer to Astrid. "I don't care what they say, I know about you more than they do."

"Chief wouldn't approve of this-us or me." Astrid said as their faces were just inches away.

"He doesn't get to decide who I fall in love with." Hiccup said as he moved closer to her almost kissing her.

"Until he does!" Astrid reminded but didn't move away from each other.

"No he doesn't!" Hiccup growled out. "I will- I am not going to choose anyone else and you know it too."

"What if it doesn't work out?" She said in return. "What if we don't work out?"

"We haven't even tried, Astrid." Hiccup told her. "Are willing to give me a chance?"

"Oh for the love off..." A voice interrupted them and they both quickly turned to the side seeing Gobber by the door. "Just kiss already!"

"Gobber!" Several voice spoke up as Gobber stood right in front of them followed by Stoick. They looked towards the window where Ruffnut was with Astra and Liv and so were Fishlegs and Tuffnut. "What are you doing?!" Ruffnut asks. Astrid meanwhile noticed the distance between her and Hiccup which was barely in existence, jumped back making some distance.

"Chief!" Astrid began as the man looked down at the girl. "I was just here...to...to...to return this axe! Yes and now that I've returned the axe I will...I will..." She pushed the axe in Hiccup's hand quickly. "I will head towards the academy to train the new recruits...and...and... and I will also take these two with me." She quickly said and grabbed Ruff and Tuff by the collar and dragging them off with Astra following after them. She ran off with such speed that the only thing that was left behind was dust.

"Now I won't get an answer from her!" Hiccup groaned as he watched her run.

"Oh you will get an answer from her." Gobber said as he looked at him. "You probably will but not right now as you've got work to do and weapons to forge and repair and a whole lot of things." Gobber patted Hiccup on the back as moved towards a stool sitting on it. "Ya know this remind me of a particular time." He looked up as of remembering old days which he probably was and beside him Stoick just shook his head and Fishlegs moved towards Hiccup standing just behind him hearing the conversation taking place between them. "A very particular time, another boar headed viking lad standing in this very spot and another las like Astrid, well not too much like her and neither was the man like you but you see my point, right."

"No Gobber, I don't." Hiccup said to him.

"Well you should because this is quite similar to something that happened all those years ago between your mother and your father." Gobber then waved his prosthetic in the air. "Except for the fact that your mother was not an axe loving girl but she was still fierce when she wanted to be and that your father wasn't really all..." he waved his hand around Hiccup. "This."

"Really?" He asks.

"Oh yeah." Stoick stood their lost in his own memories as Gobber continued speaking. "Just the roles have changed somewhat. You father the chief's son was dead set on one person just like you, he stood right there where you are while your mother went opposite and she said the same thing the lass said, the chief would not approve, but here we are all the years later, your father married your mother after passing several challenges, which also included his father, your grandfather Hiccup."

"He is right son." Stoick said from behind him. "Just remember not to give up." He patted Hiccup on the shoulder as a way to encourage him. "Because sometimes it's not charm or who could buy more costly things, sometimes it just your feelings for the person and your stubbornness that helps you, in this case it's more 'whose more stubborn it's either you who would do anything for her or her who is too conscious about what will happen about you and your family."

"So mom did the same thing Astrid did?" Hiccup asks.

"She did son." Stoick told him. "Took me a year but I eventually won her hand and her heart."

"It took you a whole year to get together?" Fishlegs asks in astonishment, Stoick nodded his head at the words.

"Aye, even when we all knew that they loved each other, she was very hard one, and Stoick was just as stubborn." Gobber laughed as he looked at the young man. "The whole of Berk threw a party even the people from other tribes join in on the occasion when they found out the two got together."

"Aye and you and my father became rich over the fact that it took us a year to get together." Stoick frowned at the smaller man.

"It took you six months to actually get your father to agree about Val, Stoick, he wanted something, I just provided him with it." Gobber told the man nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I gave him what he wanted." Gobber told him. "He wanted a profit, something that will not only profit the village but also his house." Stoick frowned at the words. "While ye and Valka did won him over with yer tenacity it was not what he wanted."

"So ye provided him with dowry that he wanted."

"Aye did." Gobber told them.

"Thank ye Gobber." Stoick said as he put his hands around his shoulder. "Anything for me friend." Gobber replied.

"So it will probably take me a year for the two of us to get together?" Hiccup asks.

"Well not that much of time as Gobber said I had to get my father to agree and as much as I loved your grandfather, he was a stubborn old fool who loved watching me and Val squirm under his gaze for every little thing, while the only thing you have some work cut out for you with the lass she is just as stubborn as you are." Stoick reassured him.

"That I do, dad and you are also right about the stubbornness part." Hiccup said as he put on his apron. "Now I've got some work to do, there's many weapons that needs to be worked on and none of them are going to repair themselves."

"Yes, Hiccup?" Fishlegs spoke up after a while. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yes, sure 'legs, what is it?"

"No, it seems you are busy now, so we can talk later, find me in the hall when you are free okay." Fishlegs also moved out heading towards the arena.

"What was that all about?" Gobber asks.

"You are asking me?" Hiccup looked at the blacksmith. "I don't know Gobber, its everybody now a days who are acting a little weird." He then turned as he sat at the table. "And that's coming from me the most weirdest of them all."

"Oh you aren't weird Hiccup." Stoick said as he took a seat. "You are just...different." Hiccup looked at the chief with a look that said 'really!'. "But that's not what we were here for."

"Than what are you here for?"

"Its about yer sword lad!"

"What about her?"

"Its nothing bad, Son." Stoick said as he rubbed his head. "Its just...we want you to just limit yourself so that you don't show the mystical side of the sword to others."

"And why's that?" Hiccup asks.

"Let's just say if Mildew heard about that he would start things that I don't want and I certainly don't want his eyes on a sword that could do what yer Blaze did." He pointed to the sword. "And neither do I want someone to know that you could make magical weapons!"

"So don't use it not until it became entirely necessary." Hiccup said.

"Also because The Berserkers and The Meatheads are to arrive next Frigg's day." Gobber said as Hiccup's eyes widened at that.

"Dagur and Thuggory are coming next week!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah and we were hoping if you could be the middle man between the two and try to calm them if any argument occurs." Stoick said.

"And die trying to do just that!" Hiccup looked shocked at the conversation.

"Well you wouldn't die." Gobber said and then turned to a thinking pose. "Probably? Maybe?"

"Well on the bright side if something happens to you, I don't think the lass of yours will let them live for much longer, aye." Stoick added his own point.

"This is not a joking matter, dad." Hiccup said. "And I am telling you I can tolerate them bbut that is to an extent, and once that line is crossed, this time I will personally kill them." He then took a hammer and threw a bend sword over the flame. "Especially Thuggory!"

"What did he do to get the lot of ye so riled up?" Gobber asks.

"He just doesn't know that not everything could be solved with his manhood?! Hiccup growled. "Because the next time I or anybody else won't be their to help him or them!"

"I would be sure to mention it to Moggadon, son." Stoick told him. "But right now we need ye to keep them in check, because these two weather you like it or not, once in a while, but still only listens to ye."

"Fine!" Hiccup finally said. "But I am not helping Thuggory, if he starts making remarks like that again, and I will not help in any sort of way, better yet I will help Astrid and Dagur in planning for his funeral."

"Why not Dagur?" Gobber asks.

"Because he is tolerable." Hiccup added. "And you would think with him being Deranged, I would be a little loose in the head to choose him over Thuggory, but I am afraid if he is not around women he would hit on me, which is a no and Dagur only hurls axe at me when he is greeting me."

"Ah don't worry son, none of that will happen, okay." Stoick said. "Just keep them in check and everything will be all right."

"Yes, Dad." Hiccup made a face as he removed a sword and put it on a anvil and started straightening it. "I will make sure to keep them in check."

"That's the only thing I ask of you." Stoick said as he moved out leaving Gobber and Hiccup behind in the forge.


End file.
